Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Blood Island
by RobertCanary
Summary: The truth is out! "The Island" might destroy Bajor's chances of join the Federation! THe final chapter of STAR TREK DEEP SPACE NINE: BLOOD ISLAND
1. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 01

**Star Trek ; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

(this story takes place during the first season DS9)

**Chapter one**

The door to Sisko's office opened and Dax entered, ready to share their lunch time tea. She found Sisko deep in thought staring at an image on his computer screen.

"What's so interesting?" Dax asked as she walked around to view the screen.

"Oh, nothing really old-man," Sisko replied, "just the Alphabet of Omega 334."

Dax nodded as she sipped on her tea, "Oh, yes, the 'lost civilization'". Dax commented.

Sisko pointed at the screen, "Not just lost old-man, an enigma. No one can decipher this alphabet, if it even is an alphabet. Without any comprehension of what these symbols are, they are only a decoration on a museum wall."

Dax sat down, across from Sisko. "Well," Dax allowed, "to create symbols that no one else could comprehend is either an act of brilliance, or, shortsightedness."

Sisko went on. "The Vulcans have tried, the Andorians have tried, heck even the Feringi have tried, but no one can make any sense of it. Today Keiko's class is giving it a try." Sisko said with a smile.

Dax altered and alternative conclusion. "Well, maybe they didn't want their history discovered."

Sisko shook his head. "That doesn't sound to optimistic."

Dax pressed on. "Maybe they knew too much. As they say Benjamin, some things are best left unsaid."

Sisko, suddenly dejected, turned off the computer. "Well, thank you for that uplifting thought. Besides, you're late. We have to get a move on. The concert will be starting in a few minutes."

Dax finished her tea and then she and Sisko headed out of Sisko's office, out past OPS and on toward the Promenade.

-  
A section of the Promenade was roped off for a special concert to be given by a visiting Bajoran Children's choir. Several dozens chairs were arranged, facing the stage, and a crowd of people began to take their seats. A special section was reserved for the crew of DS9. Sisko and Dax joined the others, and Sisko sat next to Kira and noticed that she and **Bashir** are in conversation with K'livani, the female Klingon choir master, who is both very beautiful and exotic.

Sisko smiled at the sight of Bashir fawning over the majestic Klingon woman.

"K'ilivani," Bashir said, "I can't wait for the performance. I actually have all of your works in my possession, and they are really quite remarkable."

The Klingon woman bowed her head. "Thank you Doctor Bashir. I came to Bajor for my love of music, and for my equal love for all children."

Kira took up the conversation. "When I saw the children arrive earlier I could see the respect they hold for you in their eyes, K'ilivani. I think you have brought so much to their lives, and I thank you."

K'ilivani nodded acknowledgement and then headed toward the stage to prepare for the introduction.

"Doctor," Kira said to Bashir, "you can breathe now."

"Whew," Bashir said, "that woman is remarkable."

Kira shook her head.

With that, the lights were lowered and a stream of Bajoran children come on to the stage. There is a light applause. The children, most of who were orphaned during the occupation, take their places on the stage.

Quark watches from the entrance of his Bar. There are no customers inside Quark's, nor are there any people strolling around the Promenade. They are all drawn to the chairs to see the choir perform.

Odo walked up and stood next to Quark.

"What, no business?" Odo asks with a slight smile.

"How can I compete with orphans?" Quark asked Odo, not expecting an answer at all. Nor did one come.

In defeat Quark throws up his hand and took a seat at the back of the rows of chairs.

The choir began its performance. The audience listened intently as the choir combined Bajoran chord structure with Klingon melodies. Sisko closed his eyes and was very impressed with what he heard. He leaned over and whispered into Kira's ear.

"Very nice Major," Sisko said with a smile, "I have never been a fan of Klingon music, but when combined with these Bajoran elements, it makes more melodic sense."

Kira nodded in agreement. "I agree commander. I didn't think she could do it, but K'ilivani, and these children, have created something wonderful."

Several minutes later, one of the young Bajoran girls, no more than nine or ten, moved to the front of the stage and began to sing solo. As she sang, Bashir noticed that the girl was sweating from her forehead. At first he shrugged it off to her nerves. But as the song continued, it is quite clear that she was not well. Seconds later, the young girl collapsed.

The crowd stood in stunned shock as Bashir rushed to the stage.

"What's wrong with her?" K'ivilani asked in horror.

Bashir shook his head in doubt. "I'm not sure," Bashier replied as he felt the girl's pulse and checked her vitals with his medical Tricorder. "I think she has some kind of virus. The maintenance crews are working on the internal Transporter, so I'll have to take her to the infirmary."

Just as Bashir prepared to lift the child, K'ilivani cut him off and lifted the child into her arms. "No Doctor," K'ilivani said to Bashir, "I shall take her to your infirmary."

Bashir nodded in agreement, and showed her the way. As Bashir hurried through the crowd, Sisko and Dax walked along side him. Dax had known the young doctor long enough to know when he was concerned.

"What is it Julian, what's wrong?" Dax asks.

Bashir looked to Dax and Sisko. "The girl's auto-immune system is shutting down. According to the medical scan she's had this virus for some time."

Sisko didn't like the sound of that at all. "How serious is it Doctor Bashir?"

As they reached the infirmary, Bashir let K'ilivani pass him, as she held the strickened girl. K'ilivani followed two of Bashir's assistants into the infirmary.

Bashir paused to consult with Sisko.

"Sir," Bashir said to Sisko, "I can't rule out the possibility yet that this isn't some airborne virus."

Sisko tapped the com-unit on his chest. "Ops, Commander Sisko here. I am ordering a quarantine of Deep Space Nine immediately. No ships are to dock, and no ships are to depart until I give further orders."

"Aye sir," Obrien's voice replied from the unit.

Bashir went into the infirmary, satisfied his concerns had been met.

Dax looked at Sisko as Quark approached.

The Feringi bar own was not happy with what he had just heard. "You can't do this Commander. Every time we have one of these viruses you shut down the station and I lose business."

Sisko didn't care at all about profit levels. But he had to remember that Quark was just one of many merchants who were the life and blood of DS9. "There isn't much I can do Quark. The moment I am confident there is no risk of spreading this, what ever it is, I will lift the quarantine."

The Feringi bar owner shook his head and then went back to his bar.

"Don't let him get to you," Odo said as he walked up to Sisko and Dax. "He understands the risk. He just won't admit it."

Sisko looked back at the infirmary. "I just hope the little girl pulls through this."

Continued…


	2. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 02

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 2**

(Our story continues; one hour after the previous events)

Commander Sisko finishing up his station's log.

"…with the news I have just received from Dax, who is monitoring the situation in the infirmary, I have relieved the quarantine. Doctor Bashir is now confident that the virus that has the little girl in its grip is not contagious by airborne means."

Sisko concluded his log and looked up at Quark, who was standing before Sisko's desk.

Quark spoke with a forced smile. "On behalf of the Promenade Merchant's Association, I thank you Commander."

Sisko nodded. "Oh, don't think I did this for you, Quark," Sisko said with his own forced smile, "I did this because the crisis has passed."

"What ever you say Commander, what ever you say." Quark replied sarcastically. The Feringi turned and exited Sisko's office.

Sisko wanted to go to the infirmary to check on the fallen Barjoran child, but he had other responsibilities to attend to.

As Bashir tended to the girl, Dax noticed that Kira stood on the far side of the examination room. The young girl's name was Neline, and although she was gravely ill, Dax was confident Bashir could save her. Bashir let the nurse take over for a moment, and came over to consult with Dax. Kira walked over to hear what Bashir had to say as well.

"How bad is it, Julian?" Dax asked.

Bashir spoke softly. "It's just as I said earlier Jadzia," Bashir said. "The girl's immune system is being attacked by some virus, and although I have stabilized her, I don't think she will live beyond a week, maybe two at the most."

Kira seemed un-effected by Bashir's dire prediction. "Well," Kira said, "I have contacted the Bajoran Medical Minister and he has dispatched a ship to take her back to Bajor for further care."

"What?" Bashir asked. "With all due respect Major Kira, she is my patient. Until I have direct orders from Commander Sisko, she isn't going any where."

Kira did not back down. "She is a Bajoran citizen, Doctor Bashir, and she will be cared for on Bajor."

Bashir did not back down either. "I will repeat myself, Major. Until I have orders from Commander Sisko, she isn't going any where."

The anger in Kira's eyes was very visible. "Then I will get you your orders; Doctor!"

Dax cut in. "What is going on here Kira? Why are you doing this?"

Kira looked at Dax, and for a moment softness came back to her eyes, but then the anger came right back. "I feel sorry for the girl," Kira said, "but she will be well treated. Now if you will excuse me," Kira said as she glared back at Bashir, "I need to see the Commander."

"Then I'm going too," Bashir replied as he prepared to follow Kira.

"You're out of line, Doctor. Tend to your patient." Kira ordered.

"Not until you and I both see Commander Sisko." Bashir fired back

Kira stood her ground, but then headed out of the infirmary. Bashir and Dax followed hot on her heels.

Commander Sisko sat at his desk, while Bashir, Dax and Kira stood across form him. He listened intently to the verbal joust between the Doctor and the Major.

Kira wore her emotions on her sleeve. "This is a Bajoran matter, Doctor. You have no jurisdiction to deny the transfer of this little girl to the custody of Minister Jerev and the Bajoran Science department."

"This is a Federation out post Major," Bashir countered. "And under Federation law I am duty bound to see to the care of my patient."

Kira looked to Sisko. "You can order him to release the child Commander. And I hope you respect Bajor's wishes and do so."

Bashir also looked to Sisko. "I must inform you Commander that I have already contacted the Starfleet Surgeon General for a ruling. Please give me the chance to save this little girl's life until we get a decision. That's all I ask."

Kira shook her head in disagreement. "You can't possibly go along with the Doctor on this matter Commander. This is a matter of Bajoran sovereignty."

Sisko thought for a moment, and then directed his comments at Kira. "Major, I can side with the Doctor, and I will. I'm afraid that until the Starfleet Surgeon General makes a decision, I am powerless to intervene."

"What!" Kira replied, "You and I both know that you're hiding behind formality."

"That's not fair Kira," Dax interjected.

Sisko looked to Dax, then to Kira, "No, she's right Jadzia. But its my call, and I am deciding to play it this way. Major Kira, I don't understand why you are against the child getting care here on Deep Space Nine. Why must she be returned to Bajor so quickly?"

Dax spoke next. "It's almost as if you don't want the child to live, Kira; why?"

Kira calmed down as the accusation from Dax sunk in. "I don't want the girl to die," Kira said, "but unfortunately the Prophets have ordained her, and the others like her, to their destiny."

"What are you talking about? Do you mean she isn't the only one with this virus?" Bashir demanded of Kira.

Kira looked to Bashir, then back to Sisko. "Minister Jerev will arrive with in the hour, Commander. Defy his wishes on this matter, and you will threaten our mutual agreement with the Federation." Kira said, coldly. She turned and left Sisko's office.

Dax shook her head in disappointment. "I have never seen her so resolute Benjamin."

Bashir spoke softly. "What did she mean the girl's illness was ordained by the Prophets?" Bashir asked. He looked back to Sisko. "I need to get down to my patient, sir. Thank you for deciding in my favor."

Sisko replied before Bashir could get out the door. "Doctor," Sisko said with a soft urgency, "if the Minister demands we hand over the child, we will. You have one hour, maybe two, to make this work, or it will be out of my hands."

Bashir nodded in acknowledgement and headed out.

Dax looked to Sisko. "You will really hand the girl over?" Dax asked, conveying a since of disappointment.

"If I have to; yes." Sisko admitted. "I can't let everything we have accomplished fall to the wayside over what is essentially a Bajoran matter."

"Then why give Bashir these two hours?" Dax pressed.

"Because maybe," Sisko said to Dax, "just maybe those two hours could be the difference. Go to the infirmary Old-man, and keep me posted on the good doctor's progress."

Dax headed out of Sisko's office. Sisko watched her wind her way through OPS, and to the turbo-lift. Then he rotated his chair and looked out his window and at the majestic view of the stars in the distance. Somehow he knew the situation would get worse; he was right.

Continued…


	3. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 03

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 3**

(When reading this, please remember this story takes place during the early part of season one of DS9)

Dr. Julian Bashir could not keep his eyes off the digital clock display inside of the infirmary. The one hour to two hours Sisko gave him, were running out. A quick message from Odo had alerted him that the Minister's ship was to arrive in mere minutes.

Bashir obviously preferred a more controlled research, but it was clear he wasn't going to get the time he needed. He looked up from the diagnostic computer, and over to the Bajoran girl who was very sick.

Dax assisted Bashir by analyzing the data as well.

"We're not going to be able to do this are we?" Bashir asked Dax.

Dax looked up at the clock as well. "I'm afraid not Julian." Dax replied softly.

"If I only had a day, or two, Jadzia, I know I could break this." Bashir said as he walked over to the little girl.

Neline opened her eyes, and looked up at Bashir. Even though she was very young, she could tell that Bashir felt guilty for not helping her. Before she had been too weak to speak with Bashir, but Bashir's efforts had stabilized her enough for her to make a slight improvement.

"This happened to my mother as well," Neline said with a smile. "Please don't be sad Dr. Bashir. This is the will of the Prophets."

Bashir took her hand in his. "Your mother had this virus before she passed away as well?"

Neline nodded slowly. "Yes, my father has it too. But he lives on the Island. I've been living with my Aunt Jenia for the last year or so. I hope they don't punish her or my dad for letting me live there."

Upon hearing the mention of the Island, Dax stood up and came over to where Neline and Bashir.

"What is the Island?" Dax asked the girl in a friendly tone.

Neline smiled, and then she coughed a little before continuing. "The Island is where people like me go. My father and brother are both there. It will be good to see them."

Bashir and Dax walked away from Neline's bed as one of the nurses tended to her.

Dax, looking confused, spoke in a soft voice to Bashir. "She isn't making that up," Dax said, "I know, I've been a mother before."

Bashir nodded in agreement. "On Earth, centuries ago, they had Leprosy colonies. Sometimes they were on remote islands. Anyone who was inflicted with the disease would be sent there for the protection of the rest of society."

Dax shook her head in disbelief. "Why wouldn't the Bajorans tell the Federation of such a place, and let our science cure these people if they can't?"

"Maybe their afraid it would upset their entry into the Federation. They're probably hoping these people will all die before that happens. By then it could all be swept under the rug." Bashir concluded.

"Why not just cure them?" Dax asked. "I can't believe Kira would go along with this kind of conspiracy. Why would she? Why would anyone condemn these people to death?"

Bashir shook her head. "I am not sure Jadzia. From Neline's words I can only gather that her father left her with his sister, Neline's aunt, trying to hide her from the authorities while he and the son went back to the Island. I wonder what Kira would have to say about that. It would seem as if leaving the Island is against the law."

"We should take this to Sisko." Dax said. "He should know, immediately."

Bashir nodded. "It may not be enough. But I swear to you this," Bashir said to Dax, "I will not let that little girl die. And I will risk my career if I have to. And I will not let Major Kira, or Commander Sisko, stop me."

Commander Sisko's office was becoming very small. Sisko felt the situation with the little girl, an unknown virus, and the Bajoran stonewalling, was starting to spiral out of control

Sisko sat behind his desk. Behind his back, on the larger screen, was the image of Admiral Satav. She was one of the Surgeon General's administrators. In front of Sisko were Dax, Kira, Bashir and the Bajoran Minister of Science; Jerev. He was an elder Bajoran male who, Sisko surmised, was very thoughtful, considering the circumstance of the meeting. The pleasantries were exchanged, and finally Sisko brought the meeting to the point.

"What is the Island, Minister?" Sisko asked directly.

Minster Jerev thought for a moment, then responded. "It is a place that we Bajorans are greatly ashamed of." The guilt was very apparent on Jerev's face.

"I understand." Sisko replied.

Jerev went on. "During the occupation, there were Bajorans who collaborated with the Cardassians. A great deal of these collaborators came from the upper economic classes of Bajor who, for decades, used their power and influence to help quell much of the resistance, and inform on those who were active in it. The Cardassians moved these Bajorans to one of the large Islands off the coast of the southern continent."

"Don't mince words Minister," Kira interjected, "they were traitors."

Jerev nodded. "This fact was not lost on the general population. Near the end of the occupation, which most people saw coming with or with out Federation involvement, the Cardassians increased their exploitation of our resources, and in a bit of irony, they turned on their Bajoran collaborators."

"The Cardassians infected them with a virus." Kira added. "Only those who dwelled on the Island, this Island of traitors, were infected."

Bashir cut in. "That little girl down there in the infirmary was not a collaborator, Major."

Kira nodded, "No, but her parents were. The virus infects the children of these traitors, Doctor. Had her parents not sold their souls, she would be living a normal life."

"Are we all responsible for the sins of our fathers?" Bashir asked pointedly.

Jerev picked up Kira's line of conversation. "The disease is fatal, there is no cure. It can only be passed through common sexual contact, or through the exchange of blood." Jerev stated.

Sisko spoke. "Are there elements of your population, with this disease, which are not on the Island?"

Jerev nodded. "Yes, there are, we estimate, nearly a ten thousand or so. Laws have been passed requiring these Bajoran citizens to turn themselves over, and any infected child, for transport to the Island, so as to halt the spread of this disease."

Admiral Satav spoke from the screen. "This is deplorable information." She said, almost as if she were scolding Jerev. "These people are being persecuted for crimes that are not only unproven, but so are their children who couldn't have possibly been part of any travesty against the Bajoran people."

Kira cut in, "With all due respect, Admiral, the only way they could have gotten the disease is if they lived on he Island, fattened with all the food and wealth they were accustomed to, and protected by the Cardassians for their traitor driven acts."

Sisko cut in. "Major, if I were a Bajoran citizen living in the house next to yours, and you found out that I had this disease; what would you do?"

Kira looked to Sisko. "I would turn you into the authorities. The danger of the disease is real Commander."

Sisko nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt that it is. But there also seems to be a belief that those who get this disease are doing so not only for their acts during the occupation, but also due to the will of the Prophets. So, there is a minority population you have problems with, due to their conspiring with the Cardassians, and it is being wiped out and the reason no one really seems to want to stop it is because it is their destiny to die; their punishment. That isn't right."

Jerev could see where the conversation was headed. "Commander, Admiral Satav, these people are not being herded on the Island like animals. They are well cared for, and our doctors on the island are trying to find a cure."

Admiral Satav nodded in agreement. "That may well be the case, Minister. But who is making sure that their efforts are not clouded by the majority's perception that this virus is the act of the wormhole aliens."

"You mean the Prophets." Kira corrected her.

The tension in Sisko's office ramped up after Kira's pointed observation.

Sisko, attempting to bring the conversation back from the brink, spoke. "May I make a suggestion?" Sisko said to them all. "I suggest we send Doctor Bashir, acting as the child's physician, and also protecting the Federation's interest in this matter, back to Bajor, and on to this island as an observer."

Jerev nodded hesitantly. "This is agreeable, Commander Sisko, as long as we are all in understanding that his report, which ever way it goes, is not binding on my government in any way."

Sisko turned back toward to the screen to face Admiral Satav. "What about that Admiral?"

The Vulcan Admiral thought for a moment and the she agreed. "This is an acceptable mediation," Satav stated, "I would agree to such an arrangement as well provided that Doctor Bashir is given full access to the Island and it's medical procedures, so as to qualify the statement that all is being done to save these people."

"Excuse me," Kira stated obviously to Sisko, "isn't this borderline interference and in direct violation of your so called Prime Directive?"

Sisko met her glance with his. "We are all dancing on the edge of the abyss here, Major Kira. Too much effort has gone on between our two governments to allow this doubting of each other's intent to make this situation even worse than it is now."

Kira nodded in agreement. Then she looked to Jerev. "Very well, but I would like to accompany Doctor Bashir down to Bajor to protect Bajor's interest in this matter. And I would like Lt. Dax to come as a moderating influence."

"Do you trust her to be impartial?" Jerev asked as he looked over at Dax.

Kira looked at Dax, and nodded in the affirmative. "Yes I do," Kira said to Dax, "yes I do." She repeated, looking then to Jerev.

"Very well," Sisko said as he stood up. "Doctor, go ahead and prepare your patient to be transferred to the Minister's ship."

"Yes, sir," Bashir replied, and then the young doctor looked to Minister Jerev. "Minister Jerev, I can tell you really care about Neline's condition, so please do not take away from this that I doubt your intentions. But I have seen politics interfere with the practicing of medicine before, and usually what is good for patient is hardly considered a deciding factor."

"Thank you Doctor Bashir, "Jerev said as he shook hands with Bashir. "I trust you will come to the right conclusions."

Sisko watched at the others filed out of his office, all of them heading to Bajor to bring the matter, to what would be, a good conclusion.

The door to his office closed, and Sisko prepared to sit behind his desk to attend to some administrative work, when he saw that Admiral Satav was still on the screen.

"Commander, if I may make a couple suggestions." Satav said.

"Please, go ahead." Sisko replied.

"I just read about your unique situation on Deep Space Nine only an hour ago. Until now I had no need to." Satav said. "But logic suggests that your, how should I put this, your connection to the Bajoran people is not how I would describe as ordinary."

"That is very true, Admiral." Sisko replied.

"As a Starfleet officer, and as a religious icon," Satav stated, "your actions on any matter pertinent to Bajor will always seem to blur the line, no matter what actions you take."

Sisko nodded as he spoke. "I am well aware of that."

Satav pressed on. "That is good to know since our own Federation past is replete with actions by Starfleet officers that not only blur this line, but cross it most definitely. The massacre at Onessa-7 being one, and the incident at Andrews Colony a century ago, being the other, are the most obvious in relation to this situation."

Sisko smiled, as he did when he was trying to make a point with those who found issue with his unique duty to Starfleet, and his growing importance to Bajor. "Admiral, I understand that delicate balance. There are those in Starfleet who have made their case that I should resign my post, due to the closeness I have with the Bajorans. But, right now, at this time, I believe I am in the perfect position to act in each of these roles, for the greater cause of both."

Satav did not bat an eye brow. "That brings me to my second point; commander. You're primary duty on Deep Space Nine is to prepare Bajor for eventual inclusion in the Federation. These kinds of unforeseen events are only going to make that task more difficult."

Sisko did not like the implication of her statement. "Admiral, as you just said, this was an unforeseen event. And, if you look at our progress, in the short time we have been here, you will see we are progressing."

"Perhaps, Commander," Satav replied, "but recent outspoken elements of the Bajoran Vedek assembly, chiefly those comments made by Vedek Winn, might make one wonder if this progress faces turmoil in the near future. Bajor's admission into the Federation is, according to my contacts in the Federation, far from certain. You might take this into consideration in your dealings with the Bajorans." Satav nodded quickly, and then the communication ended.

-continued…


	4. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 04

Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island

**Chapter 4**

Bashir accompanied Neline to Minister Jerev's transport vessel. He saw to it that the medical equipment the Bajorans brought along with them was sufficient to keep her stabilized until they arrived on the Island. Confident that it was, Bashir was about to return to the infirmary to pack a few last items to take along with him. As he turned to leave, Neline reached up and tugged at his arm.

"I'm glad you're coming," Neline smiled. "I want you to see that the will of the Prophets guide my life, my Pagh. There is no better path than the one they have chosen."

Bashir smiled, it was he could really do. "Get some rest now." He told her.

The young girl closed her eyes, and Bashir headed off to the infirmary.

* * *

Quark stood at his bar and crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it on the ground. Odo, who had come into his bar on his routine rounds, and on official business, walked over to the bar.

"Don't you have trash receptors?" Odo asked, in his usual gruff voice.

"Yes, constable, I do." Quark replied, pointing at the trash receptor as he did.

Odo nodded. "I see, well, looks like you were aiming way off target." Odo said as he motioned at the piece of paper on the ground.

"That is why I have hired help," Quark replied. "It's beneath me to pick up after my own mess."

Odo gave Quark a sarcastic look, "I see," Odo replied.

At that moment there was a large cheer from the crowed at the Dabo table.

"Excuse me," Quark said to Odo, "I better get over there and tell the Dabogirls to raise the top of her outfits, and show more flesh, so I can get some of those winnings back."

Odo watched as Quark scurried over to scold the Dabogirls. With Quark gone, Odo slipped around the bar to pick up the discarded piece of paper. Odo read the writings on the paper and realized what it was. It was a proposed gambling line, and the predicted odds, of the little Bajoran girl living or dieing from her illness.

Odo looked over to Quark who was yelling at the women to show more of their breasts to the customers, so as to divert their attention from their gambling. Odo thought a little more highly of the Feringi, who clearly had decided not to stoop so low as to allow gambling on the little girl's outcome. Quark caught Odo's glance, and saw him holding the paper. Odo nodded at Quark. Quark nodded back, and then went on yelling at the Dabogirls. Odo ripped the paper to shreds, and deposited the scraps into the trash receptor on the way out. He also decided not to press the issue as to why he really came to the bar; to give Quark a citation for violating the noise levels of the Promenade. Odo would let it slide; for now.

* * *

Bashir had packed his last few items and prepared to head back to the transport when all of a suddenly Miles O'brien entered the infirmary.

"Hello Doctor, I'm glad I found you before you left." Miles said with a warm smile.

Bashir smiled back. "Hello Chief O'brien, I was just about to leave. Can I help you?"

O'brien reached out and removed one of the pips from Bashir's collar, and replaced it with another. Bashir just watched in stun silence.

"What is this?" Bashir asked.

"Well," O'brien replied, "Commander Sisko asked me to give you an insurance policy, just in case. It's a transponder, this way we can track you no matter where you are on Bajor."

"Nothing is going to happen," Bashir replied as he tried to remove the new pip. O'brien reached out and stopped him.

"All the same sir," O'brien pressed, "you are Starfleet. And the commander, and I, will not accept no for an answer."

"What about Jadzia and the Major?" Bashir asked.

"The Major almost took my head off for even suggesting it," O'brien said with a smile. "But Jadzia said yes after Sisko twisted her arms."

O'brien reached up and straightened up Bashir's collar.

"Just try and stay out of trouble." O'brien added.

"I'll do my best." Bashir added with a wry smile.

* * *

Minister Jerev's ship dove through the clouds of Bajor, and soon banked out of them. Bashir, who sat with Neline and Kira in the aft compartment, looked out the windows and was impressed with the beauty of the Bajorn ocean. In the distance he could see a large land mass.

"The Island, I presume?" Bashir asked out loud.

Kira, who was not impressed with the scenery, and more specifically the Island, didn't even bother to look out the window toward their eventual destination.

"Yes Doctor," Kira replied, with a tone of irritation, "that is the Island."

Neline, who was still laying in a special med bed, opened her eyes at the sound of Kira's voice.

"The Island," Neline said with a small burst of energy, considering her condition. "Is it true? Are we there? Now I can see my daddy!"

She tried to sit up but Bashir walked over to her to calm her down.

"Now you listen here," Bashir said to Neline, "you need to keep your strength up. I'm sure we will see your father soon enough." Bashir said, as he looked over at Kira.

Kira's look on her face conveyed that of someone who had little interest of meeting the girl's father, who was most likely a traitor of some kind in Kira's eyes.

The ship made its final bank and soon prepared to land. Dax sat with Minister Jerev, and the pilot of the Transport, in the command compartment.

"Why such the long approach pattern?" Dax asked Jerev. She also noticed a large construct that appeared to be some kind of generator. "And what is that building?"

Minister Jerev looked to her. "The Bajoran Infrastructure Department is building a shield generator, and today they were to practice field levels on this part of the Island."

"Why is there such a need for a shield generator?" Dax inquired.

"Security precautions, I admit." Jerev replied. "I won't lie to you Lt. Dax. The Bajoran Science community is very worried that someday, in the near future perhaps, this virus may mutate to an airborne variety. Such an evolutionary adaptation could jeopardize the entire population of Bajor. We can not allow that."

Dax nodded in agreement. "I would agree that is a possible threat. But Minister, why hasn't Bajor asked for outside help on this matter before? Unless Neline had become ill on Deep Space Nine, all of this would still be a secret even now."

"I think you know why." Jerev replied. "We knew the external pressure that would come had we taken this to the Federation. Your Admiral Satav's attitude was like that of an adult talking to the punished child. This virus is not only attacking the body of the Bajoran people, but it is also attacking our very souls. My people must come to terms with this in our own way."

"The Federation would never allow Bajor to become a member under circumstances like this. So why not let us help now so that your inclusion in the Federation is less doubtful."

Jerev smiled. "I have great respect for the Federation, I really do. Your assistance with ending the Cardassian Occupation will always be a special connection between us."

Dax was about to respond, but Jerev held up his hand to hold her off, and then continued.

"I have read much of the Federation's past. And even you must admit that there are matters that only an indigenous population can really find answers to. Some of the issues you, your commander, and the admiral have raised, I share. But we must deal with them in our own way with out the mighty Federation showing us the way."

"We're talking about innocent lives." Dax pressed. "Even you can't be blind to that."

The Transport vessel settled down on the large landing platform. In the distance a large city could be seen. It was modern in more ways than even the capital of the planet, Dax deduced.

Bashir watched as several attendants came aboard and prepared to take Neline off the vessel and to the medical compound. Satisfied they were sufficient, Bashir waved goodbye Neline for the time being. The attendants took her away.

Dax came back and joined Bashir and Kira, as they too, prepared to leave the vessel.

"This Island is about as modern as anything I have seen on Bajor." Dax told Kira.

Kira seemed unimpressed. "It should, Jadzia. It was the den of the traitors. It was paved with the blood of the rest of the planet. In the resistance we had a name for this Island. We called it Blood Island."

Kira stormed past Dax, and headed for the exit.

Bashir and Dax exchanged worried glances.

Continued-


	5. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 05

Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island

**Chapter 5**

The medical complexes on the Island were vast. Adjacent to the medical complexes were the numerous housing structures where the citizens, all inflicted with the virus, lived. Bashir, Dax, Kira and Jerev sat in a small shuttle that flew over the modern city that flourished on the Island below.

"No one could deny you are putting a lot of investment in to the comfort, and lives, of these people." Bashir said to Jerev. "Perhaps I was out of line earlier."

"With all due respect to Minister Jerev," Kira said to Bashir, "most of these buildings were built by Bajoran slave labor, under the watchful eye of Dukat's henchmen and Bajoran collaborators.."

Jerev nodded. "Kira is right," Jerev said, "but regardless of why they were built Major, they are providing homes for these people."

"Whatever you say, Minister Jerev." Kira said with a forced smile.

Dax looked down upon a grass field that they were flying over. There was a large gathered crowed observing some kind of sporting event with what appeared to be younger children.

"I notice that there are a lot of children, younger children, who have the disease." Dax said. "Neline seems to be the oldest child I have seen who has the virus, and she is nine years old."

Jerev nodded. "As I told Commander Sisko, even as recent as ten or so years ago, after nearly thirty years of the occupation, it was becoming apparent the occupation wouldn't last forever. We suspect that it was around that time the Cardassians began to put the virus into the food supplies and water here on the Island, where most of the collaborating Bajoran population lived."

Bashir picked up Dax's line of questioning. "So when did the first victims start showing any signs of having the virus?"

"Nearly three years ago. It took that long for the virus to start showing its effects." Jerev said.

"Excuse me Minister," Bashir said, "a seven year gestation period can happen, but it is very rare, especially in a closed population such as the one on this Island."

"Julian, what are you trying to say? It was triggered?" Dax asked.

Bashir looked out the windows and saw that the shuttle was returning to the medical complex, the tour was soon to end. "I'm not sure Jadzia, and I won't be until I read some of the data they have. But the more I think about it, the more I think this virus was created with much forethought. And, if I am correct, who ever created it had a very detailed understanding of Bajoran DNA."

"Or just maybe," Kira said to Bashir, "there are forces at work that are more powerful than Cardassian and Federation scientists."

They all knew what Kira meant by that subtle, yet straight forward statement.

The shuttle landed at the large medical complex. The passengers stepped off of the shuttle and headed towards the main medical complex. Another male Bajoran, and a younger Bajoran female, came out of the complex and headed toward them. They stopped to greet Jerev and the others. One of them was an older Bajoran, just like Jerev, who had a name badge that read Gyem. The female had a name badge as well, her name was Anthier.

Jerev spoke to Kira, Bashir and Dax. "Let me introduce you to the Islands senior administer, Doctor Gyem. He is, with out doubt, one of our foremost leading scientists."

Gyem bowed his head.

"And this beautiful young woman Doctor Anthier," Jerev said with a smile, "not only is she Gyem's chief assistant, she also happens to be my daughter."

Anthier shook her head. "Oh father," Anthier said, "do you always have to state that to everyone?"

Jerev smiled at his daughter. "Well, what kind of father would I be if I didn't show pride in my own daughter?"

Kira, and Dax, could tell that Bashir was quite taken with the beautiful Bajoran doctor.

Gyem, looked to the guest, and then spoke. "Let me show you our medical center. We are quite proud of what we have accomplished here."

The others followed Gyem towards the complex. Dax walked to the side of Bashir and leaned closer to him.

"Don't get distracted, Julian." Dax said with a twinkle in her eyes as Bashir saw that she had caught him admiring Anthier, who walked just ahead of him.

Bashir nodded.

They entered the large medical complex.

-

Meanwhile, aboard Deep Space Nine.

Chief O'brien and Odo sat inside of Odo's office at security headquarters. The door opened and Commander Sisko walked into the office.

"I got your message," Sisko told them both. "What's wrong?"

Odo looked up at Sisko. "After the tour of the Island, they went inside the main medical complex."

Sisko nodded. "Well, with any luck, we will know soon if the effort there is real, or just a facade."

O'brien shook his head. "Sir," O'brien said, "we've lost track of them."

Sisko did not like the sound of that at all. "You've lost contact; how is that possible?"

"Some kind of dampening field," Odo replied. "They don't want anyone looking inside that place unexpectedly."

"Great," Sisko said softly, "just great."

Bashir and Dax, after completing the tour, headed straight for Neline's hospital room. The main hospital complex was the largest building in the medical compound. Bashir had never seen anything like. The medical staff was quite large, and the current patient population was nearly six thousand. The hospital was for those who had the more serious symptoms, and who faced death.

Bashir and Dax walked through one of the many corridors, while on their way to see Neline. Bashir was speaking with Anthier while Dax spoke with Gyem.

Bashir looked to Anthier. "So you're telling me," Bashir said, "that once the symptoms reach the critical stage, like Neline's, death comes in a couple of weeks, if not days?"

Gyem nodded in the affirmative.

Bashir continued; "But before that happens, the Island population lives with-in the various housing complexes we saw on the tour of the city, and when they start showing the serious symptoms they are finally sent here, to the hospital; to die."

Anthier nodded. "Yes, a very general description, but yes," the Bajoran female replied. "This disease is insidious Doctor Bashir. I might add that it is quite possible that someone could have the virus, not even know, contaminate others, and die weeks after the symptoms arise. That is why the Bajoran government wants to know the whereabouts of all those contaminated."

Gyem looked to Bashir, "Had Neline not been hidden from us, we may have been able to stabilize her condition with medicines that may have extended her life far longer. But sadly, due to her father's shortsightedness, she will die; quite soon."

Bashir was going to respond, but Dax beat him to it. "Doctor Gyem," Dax said, "I don't understand why someone would knowingly evade coming to the Island, especially knowing the deadly conditions it can manifest."

Gyem thought for a moment. "I won't deny there is a growing stigma in Bajoran culture about coming here to the Island. Many of the adults don't believe it is fare to put their infected children on this Island, just to spend their last years waiting to die."

"And let me guess," Bashir said coldly, "since its all by the will of the Prophets, well then to hell with any dissention."

Anger came to the face of Gyem, and his words. "Please refrain from attacking our belief system Doctor Bashir. They have served us well for thousands of years."

Bashir came right back at Gyem, "What is the penalty for hiding a child inflicted with this virus in the general public, off the island?" Bashir asked.

Anthier, wanting to disolve the tension, answered for Gyem. "The child will not be punished, of course. But the father, and his sister, Neline's aunt, purposely lied about her not having the disease. The aunt took her in, and had she not joined the choir, and gotten sick up on Deep Space Nine, she may have contaminated many more in the process. Their case will be decided in a court set-up for such violation of the law."

Bashir shook his head. "You have told us the only way some one can get the virus is by birth, or the exchange of bodily fluids. I don't believe Neline is engaging in such behavior."

"True," Gyem said, "but what if she had been injured, and blood from her wound came into contact with someone not infected."

Dax shook her head, "What are the chances of that really happening?"

"Enough that we have decided to send those people here." Gyem said. "And then, once they are here, we treat them and try to find a cure."

Before Bashir could press the issue, they arrived at the door to Neline's hospital room. A Bajoran security officer waited outside the door.

Anthier spoke to one of them. "Is her father still visiting?" she asked.

The guard replied. "Yes Doctor, he is. We gave him extra time to visit. But pretty soon we will be taking him for processing over at the holding camp."

Bashir didn't like the sound of that at all. "Excuse me," Bashir said to Gyem, "but Neline doesn't have long to live, according to you. Couldn't he be given an exemption for punishment for now?"

"Do not be worried, Doctor Bashir," Gyem replied. "Once he has been processed at the holding camp, he will be allowed to visit her for two hours a day."

"Why not let him stay with her, day in and day out, until she is gone?" Bashir pressed.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Gyem replied, "but these rules and regulations have been implemented for the safety and well being of not only the patients, but the staff and general population of Bajor."

Bashir looked to Dax who looked gave him an empathic look, but there was nothing they could do.

"I would like to see her now," Bashir said softly.

"Of course, Doctor Bashir." Anthier replied.

The guard pressed a button on the door and then the door slid open. Anthier entered, and the others followed.

- continued


	6. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 06

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 6**

The door to Sisko's office in OPS slid open, and then Odo and Quark entered. Sisko sat behind his desk, holding his baseball. He studied it again, and then placed it back on its stand. He looked up to Odo and Quark who each stood before his desk.

"Please," Sisko said, "sit down."

Odo and Quark sat down. And before Sisko could utter another word, Quark did instead.

"Commander Sisko," Quark said, "if this has anything to do with that illegal shipment of Divarian Frog legs, I already told the constable on the way here that I will take any profits earned from the Frog Legs out of my idiot brother's paycheck and use the monies to fund a new Bajoran orphanage on Bajor."

Sisko looked to Odo.

Odo smirked, and looked at Quark. "The first I heard of that shipment of Frog Legs was on the way here to Ops, Quark." Odo said with his usual gruffness.

The Feringi bar owner realized that he had just volunteered too much information to Sisko and Odo. "Um, could you forget that last statement of mine? It was not taken under oath." Quark asked softly.

Sisko was pleased that Quark had made the error. It was another bargaining chip to use, and right now, Sisko needed all of them.

"I will consider," Sisko said to Quark, "looking the other way, provided you assist me in another matter."

A gleam returned to Quark's eyes. "You mean, I scratch your back and you scratch mine?" Quark asked coyly.

"You could say that," Sisko agreed. "The Constable has informed me that Gul'Dukat left behind a sizable amount of credit at your bar."

Quark nodded. "Yes he did Commander," Quark acknowledged, "and, no, you can not confiscate those funds. The Cardassians may have abandoned the station, but any of them who did so, who still owed me a bar tab for example, is still expected to pay. Likewise, any credit they still have is legally theirs. Gul'Dukat has assured me that he will make sure his men pay, and I agreed to honor their credit."

Sisko nodded. "I have no problem with that arrangement," Sisko said to Quark. "The Cardassians, for the most part, are allowed aboard DS9, with in reason." Sisko said. "And if they want to frequent your bar, I can not stop them."

"Then why bring up Dukat's credit at all?" Quark asked, getting straight to the point.

Sisko cut to the point as well. "I want to know all there is to know about this virus that has inflicted so many Bajorans."

Quark smiled, "Commander, we both know why," Quark said with a smile, "The will of the Prophets. Listen to me; if a planet of crazy people want to let a bunch of their own crazy people die because they think it is some sort of punishment, well then who are we to interfere? The way I look at it is this; there will be a lot less crazy people than before."

"Well," Sisko said to Quark, "I suppose one could see it that way, but I don't. Now," Sisko continued, "Odo's contacts on Cardassia have told him that it was Dukat who commissioned the science work to create the virus, and then he ordered its use on the population years ago when it was apparent the Occupation was nearing end. I doubt we will ever prove that Dukat gave that order, but what I want is the name of the scientist who created this virus."

"I don't know the name." Quark said defiantly.

"You don't," Odo said to Quark, "but Dukat does."

Quark finally saw where the conversation was heading. "You two want me to hold those funds, those quite sizable funds of Dukat's, until he gives you the name. Now why would I do such a thing like that?"

Odo leered at Quark, "There is the matter of the Divarian Frog legs. If I recall, it is a felony on Divaria to even deal in the Frog Legs. Bajor does have an extradition agreement with the Divarians. If they were to find out you stonewalled Sisko's request to help deal with this virus, they would probably give you to them with out even a hearing. I might add? The penalty for the buying and selling of Divarian Frog legs is life in prison with out parole, and hard labor."

Quark looked worried, but pressed on. "The evidence is all circumstantial, Constable. You would never be able to prove it in court."

Odo's stare became even colder. "Try me."

Quark thought for a moment. Then he looked to Sisko. "I'll see what I can do," Quark said to Sisko. "But I have your assurances this matter about the Frog Legs will be dropped."

Sisko nodded. Quark gave them both one last look, and then headed out of the office. The door closed behind him as he left.

Odo looked to Sisko. "Commander, what if Quark hadn't blurted out the Divarian Frog Leg shipment in the first place?"

Just as Odo asked the question, the wormhole opened up, and then two ships dived into the swirling light show.

"Sometimes," Sisko said to Odo, as well as to the wormhole light show, "it all seems as if there is some kind of plan to the order of the universe."

"I see," Odo said with a watchful eye on the closing wormhole. He stood up and left Sisko alone in the office.

CONTINUED


	7. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 07

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 7**

There was no greater joy for a doctor than to see a patient, especially one who was a child, reunited with a parent. Bashir, Dax, Dr. Anthier and Dr. Gyem entered Neline's hospital room and found the girl, still in bed, holding the hand of her father; Kylth. The young girl, though very ill, was able to smile.

Kylth and Neline both looked to Bashir.

"You must be the Federation doctor who has been caring for my little girl." Kylth said to Bashir.

"Yes, I am." Bashir replied. "I hope to find a cure for her, and all the others, who have been stricken with this virus."

Kylth nodded in understanding. "My wife walks with the Prophets, and should it be their will, so will Neline."

"But you also found it necessary to keep her from this island." Dax said to Kylth. "Why?"

There was an exchange of glanced between Kylth and Dr. Gyem.

"I was wrong about that," Kylth said. "And because of that decision, Neline's condition is getting worse."

"Well," Gyem said, "lets not get into that again, shall we?" Gyem looked to Bashir. "Now that she is with us, Neline will receive he best care we can offer her."

After making sure that Neline was in good care, Bashir, and the others, left Neline alone with her father.

"We hope," Anthier said to Bashir, "by seeing her, with her father, you can see that we are not the cold administrators you have made us out to be."

Bashir nodded in agreement. "I never said you were," Bashir said to her. "But she's here now, and so are we. I would like to see the labs that you have working on the virus. I graduated second in my class at the Academy, and hopefully I can be of service before," Bashir looked back at Neline's room, "before its too late."

"Of course Doctor," Gyem said with a knowing smile. "We will take you there now."

Sisko sat behind his desk and stared at the com screen on his desk. The screen came to life and the cold Cardassian face of Gul Dukat came into view.

"Ah," Dukat said with a very forced smile, "Commander Sisko. With the time difference between Cardassia and Deep Space Nine, I have to think that this conversation is taking place during what should be your sleep cycle; Such a shame."

"Yes," Sisko acknowledged, "it is. Yet, I must point out that I am the one sleeping in the commander's suite. I have you to thank for that."

Dukat nodded at the point. "You are correct," Dukat replied. "Now, if you would excuse me Commander, I have important issues I am dealing with, so can we get to the point of this communication?"

Sisko did as he was asked. "I am aware that you, and many of the Cardassians under command, left sizable accounts at Quark's."

Dukat nodded. "Yes, Quark sent me a message, only an hour or so ago, telling me of your plans to confiscate those funds under some archaic Federation law. I don't have to point out that your Cardassian neighbors would see that as an unwarranted act."

"I'm sorry you see it that way, I really am." Sisko said in a sympathetic tone. "But my hands are tied. However, if I had your assistance on another matter I might be able to change the minds of the Federation officials who are asking about those funds." Sisko had learned the art of poker play years ago. He was using all his efforts to bluff his way through the conversation.

"What matter would that be?" Dukat asked.

Sisko showed Dukat the picture of Neline. "This is a picture of a Bajoran child who has become very sick thanks to a virus that you ordered used on her parents, and other Bajorans who assisted your occupation."

Dukat became stern. "That is a very offensive accusation Commander."

Sisko pressed on. "Listen to me Dukat," Sisko continued, "I don't have time to dance around the facts. You and I both know the proof of your involvement is no doubt well covered. All I want is the name of the Cardassian doctor who created the virus. No blame will fall on you, you have my word. I just want to find a way to save this young girl, and others like her, who face certain death just as so many already have."

Dukat thought for a moment, and then he continued. "Commander, I would suggest you drop this matter. You are dealing in decisions and events that happened years ago. It would be wise not to reopen old wounds."

"I can't afford the time to do that, Dukat," Sisko pressed, "and I don't think you can either." Sisko said, alluding to the credits at Quarks.

The former Cardassian commander of Terek'Nor took a deep breath, and then continued. "Very well, Commander Sisko, I will put you on the right path." And then Dukat leaned closer to the screen, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Moments later Sisko emerged from his office, situated just above Ops. O'brien was at his post and looked up to Sisko. The look on Sisko's face betrayed his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" O'brien asked.

Sisko looked to O'brien. "Chief, I want you to prêp a Runabout for launch, immediately. Also, inform Constable Odo to meet me at the launch bay."

O'brien followed his orders and Sisko stepped into the turbolift, on his way to the Runabout.

-continued…


	8. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 08

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 8**

The Federation Runabout made its approach toward Bajor. O'brien piloted the craft, as Odo and Sisko sat in the passenger compartment. O'brien looked back to Sisko. The ship had departed from DS9 several hours earlier, with only O'brien listed as a passenger. He had promised to bring three generators to Bajor nearly a month earlier for general use, and using that as a reason, he checked out a Runabout. Bringing Commander Sisko, and Constable Odo, was not noted on the ship's manifest.

"Sir, two Bajoran perimeter ships have been launched, and are on an intercept course." O'brien reported.

Sisko nodded. "Well," Sisko said, "we expected some kind of reception after your so called distress message."

"They should be on us in about five minutes." O'brien added. "I should be able to mask our readings with radiation overloads, and approach the planet and beam you down near the coordinates, but not as close as we had hoped."

"Just get us down there in one piece." Sisko said.

Odo spoke next. "Won't they be able to detect our beaming down?"

O'brien nodded, "There's a slight chance, but I learned this little trick some time back. And since I am sending you both down to a remote area of the most southern continent, the magnetic field should mask your Transport signals long enough."

"I don't think the Bajorans are going to be too pleased should they ever find out you were part of a covert mission like this on Bajor." Odo warned Sisko.

Sisko nodded. "Perhaps," Sisko agreed, "but right now I can't worry about that. If we're lucky, this will all play out the way I think it will and they will understand why I had to take such measures."

Odo shook his head. "I don't mind saying that I deplore missions that depend on luck for a positive outcome."

Commander Sisko didn't reply to that bleak statement from Odo because; Odo was right. Sisko directed his next words at O'brien.

"Chief, once we get down there," Sisko told O'brien, "you'll have to do some really good acting when those interceptors reach your position."

O'brien grinned. "I was pretty good in elementary school," O'brien reported. "This should be a piece of cake."

The Runabout zoomed toward the planet in a chaotic way, and entered the planet's atmosphere. Moments later O'brien beamed Sisko and Odo down to the planet, into an area with a very concentrated amount of shrubbery and trees. Once he was confident they had made it, O'brien banked the craft into a more stable position, and then banked up, ever so slightly, and then back into the atmosphere just as the two Bajoran interceptors closed in on the Runabout's position. It was then, after several moments of Oscar caliber acting, his Bajoran 'rescuers' escorted the Runabout to a space-yard for repair.

-

Sisko and Odo materialized in a very dense area of foliage. Sisko used his Tricorder and scanned the surrounding level.

Odo could tell they were not where they should have been. "How far off are we?" Odo asked.

Sisko pointed through a break in the trees, and at a hill in the distance. "There," Sisko said.

"That is at least a two day hike from here." Odo said.

"Then we better get started." Sisko replied.

With out missing a beat Odo and Sisko started off on their way towards the hill in the distance. Sisko knew their chances were not great, especially since the operation relied totally on information Sisko had obtained from a most interesting resource; Gul'Dukat.

-

The morning sun of Bajor was still several hours off. There was hardly any noise at all in the Island's medical center as Bashir and Dax worked at one of the computers, crunching their numbers and formulas.

Jadzia Dax looked up from her consol. She and Bashir, and a scattering of Bajoran medical staff, were the only ones still awake at the early hour, making use of the lab equipment and computers. One of the large windows looked out over the ocean that surrounded the island. Dax had always loved to look at sunrises more so than sunsets. It was always a reminder, to her, that a new day of experience was ahead of her. She was about to continue with her research when she looked over at Bashir.

She looked at Bashir's face and could see the determination mixed with growing fatigue.

"Julian," Dax said softly, "you need to get some sleep."

Bashir looked up from his consol, which had various statistics and formulas on it. He looked at her and, oblivious to what she had said, he pointed at the DNA strand on the screen between them. It zoomed in on an area of the strand.

"I'm confident," Bashir said in a soft but determined voice, "that between the A and T basepairing we should see Tandem repeat sequences of a more ordered state, but we don't."

Dax nodded, "You said the same thing about the G and C pair two hours ago; we're going in circles," Dax said to him. "We need rest."

Bashir looked at her with his bloodshot eyes. "The more we rest," Bashir said, "the closer to death Neline is. I'm not going to stop, Jadzia, until Neline, and all the others like her, are safe."

Dax pressed him. "What you're trying to do, finding a cure, can take years, and you know this Julian. You can't expect to just rush in here, and save the little girl with the snap of a finger. Life, trust me, is hardly ever that neat and tidy."

"Well," Bashir responded, "I guess I'm going to have to change your outlook on life." Bashir said as he went back to looking at his screen.

Dax paused for a moment, and then she tried another tactic. "Julian, I didn't want to have to do this, but I am ordering you to rest for a few hours."

He looked up from his post. "You wouldn't dare." He said with defiance in his eyes.

"I can," Dax said right back to him, "and I will. The rest-ops are right over there through those doors. I am ordering you to go in there and rest."

"Don't make me stop, Jadzia." Bashir pleaded. "I really think it has something to do with these basepairings. All I need to do is find the receptor breakdown and I am quite sure there are answers waiting there. All I need is another eight, maybe fourteen hours to follow this lead."

Dax shook her head. "Those tests you are running will take at least three hours on-their-own to filter through. So I want you to stop, go in there, and get some sleep. Don't make me pull rank Julian."

Bashir was about to counter her point when he realized she had been a good friend for the past few days, and he didn't want to lose her support.

"Very well," Bashir said, "I will take a rest. But you need one too. So, as your doctor, I am ordering you to go in there and rest too."

Dax smiled, stood up and joined him. The two headed for the rest-ops area. As they neared the door, Bashir tried to turn around and head back to the computer lab.

"I just had an idea." He pleaded with Dax.

"Sleep," she reminded him, "NOW!" She accented.

Bashir gave up, and they both went to get some much needed rest.

-  
On the other side of the planet, Sisko and Odo neared their destination.

"You're sure the person we are looking for lives in that abode?" Odo asked softly.

Sisko nodded. "Dukat knows that I will take those funds the moment I think he double-crossed me."

Odo pressed the issue. "I must admit, Commander, you are on shady ground. While I support taking Dukat for everything he has, I must point out that what you're doing is borderline extortion."

Sisko nodded. "I completely agree," Sisko said with a smile. "But I don't think the Bajoran officials will see it that way; do you?"

Odo nodded in agreement. "No, I don't suppose they will."

"Very well then," Sisko said to Odo, "lets go meet the Bajoran doctor who created this virus."

-continued-


	9. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 09

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 9**

Commander Sisko knocked again and again on the door of the humble abode that was snuggled in a large alcove of trees and brush.

Odo noticed the low hanging vines, and branches. The place was very secluded. "I guess who ever lives here," Odo said, "doesn't want any visitors."

"Well," Sisko said to Odo, "we're not leaving until we find some answers."

Odo looked to Sisko. "You've been away from DS9 for nearly three days. Isn't Starfleet Command going to get suspicious?

Sisko shook his head. "According to them, and the Bajorans, I took some much needed leave, and headed for the Ajian colony."

"And left your son behind?" Odo pressed, finding a big hole in Sisko's story to Starfleet.

"Nog invited Jake to stay over for the weekend, and I agreed. I left Bajor for some rest and relaxation, or so they think." Sisko said to Odo.

"Aren't you worried about the Dabogirls who visit Rom's at late hours?" Odo asked.

Sisko became worried. Then he calmed him self. "I wasn't aware that they came there so late." Sisko thought for a moment. "Well, I am sure that Rom will see to it that these visits don't happen while Jake is there."

Odo was about to continue when the door opened slightly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A female's voice asked.

"My name is Benjamin Sisko, and I have come to speak to the owner of this home." Sisko said.

"The Emissary?," the voice asked, "here at my home?"

Sisko nodded. "Can my associate and I come in? We have been hiking our way here for the past couple days, and we're really thirsty and tired."

"Well," the woman replied, "come in if you must."

She opened the door. Sisko and Odo entered the medium sized abode. The woman was in her late sixties, if not older, Sisko noticed.

Sisko looked around the space they were in. It was carpeted, and furniture was typical for Bajoran home décor. He also noticed several religious icons, and more interestingly, a vast amount of computer hardware. Most of it was old, and out dated, and just collecting in dilapidated containers.

The woman poured the two visitors some Bajoran sugar tea and brought it over to them. Sisko took his cup of tea, as did Odo, and they sat down on the comfortable seats.

Sisko smiled at the woman, "Thank you for the tea."

She smiled back at them. "My name is Lee'nija. It is very rare I get any visitors my way, which, as I am sure you can tell, is fine with me. Dukat must have left you detailed instructions."

Sisko became a little apprehensive at the sound of Dukat's name. "I am sorry if my next question offends you, but I must ask it."

"What is it Emissary?" The woman asked.

"Right now, on the other side of Bajor, there is an island." Sisko told her. "The Bajorans on this island, and there are many thousands of them, are all very ill. They are ill from a virus that only recently, with in the past two or three years, has become very virulent. In my investigation I was led to Gul'Dukat, and he informed me that it was you who created this virus. Is that true, and if so, why?"

-  
Bashir opened his eyes. Dax was sitting on his bed, looking down at him.

"Are you awake?" Dax asked him.

Bashir rubbed his eyes. "Yes," he replied softly, "let's get back to work." He told her as he began to get up.

She motioned for him to stop. "Julian," Dax said as a tear came down from her left eye, "I just received word that Neline died about an hour ago."

A blank stare came over Bashir's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Dax said to him. "I know you must hate me now for making you take a rest."

Bashir shook his head. "No," he told her. "There's no way I could have saved her had I slept or not." Then a look of anger came into his eyes. "But now, more than ever, I want to find a cure to this disease that kills with out mercy."

-  
On the other side of the Island, Major Kira took a tour of the newly finished shield generator. She was impressed with the power outputs.

"This is a very impressive generator," Kira said to Minister Jerev. "But I have to ask; if the projections are correct and the virus isn't expected to evolve to an airborne variety, then why such a push to get it done now?"

They came out of the gated area upon a grassy field that over looked the ocean below.

"Oh, it's really just a precaution, Major Kira." Jerev said. "And for all we know, it could evolve more quickly than we think. Once activated, this generator will surround the Island with an energy barrier that will extend ten miles into the ocean in every direction. Any ship, or water craft, or diver, who tries to penetrate the field, will be met with a most power jolt of reality."

"And would anyone trying to leave the Island suffer the same fate?" Kira asked.

Jerev nodded.

Kira stared at Jerev. Alarms were going off inside her mind. There was something more going on than just creating a bubble world for these inflicted people. She also felt worried about the fates of Dax and Bashir.

Continued….


	10. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 10

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 10**

Sisko's question was direct and to the point. He looked at the older Bajoran woman's face for any gage of her emotion. She sipped on her tea, and then responded.

"Gul'Dukat does have a very interesting personality, don't you think?" Lee'nija said with a wry tone to her voice.

Odo shook his head, "Interesting is hardly the word I would use." Odo said for Sisko.

"I hate to disappoint you, Emissary, and your friend" Lee'nija said, "but I didn't create the virus. But I was the one who designed the medical facility's computer network, years ago, when it was built for the citizens of the island."

"How did that come to be?" Sisko asked.

Lee'nija continued. "I had lived on the island for several years, decades even. If you do your research you'll find that my late life-partner, and I, were both instrumental in creating, and maintaining, the computer system and infrastructure systems on that island. She and I were schooled at the most prestigious technical schools on the island." She motioned to an old holographic picture showing Lee'nija posing with another Bajoran female. "Those were good times."

Sisko did not like her caviler attitude. "The Cardassian occupation of Bajor were hardly good times." Sisko said softly, but with disgust in his voice.

"Please, Emissary," Lee'nija said back to him, "what you now call the Cardassian Occupation I called the Bajoran era of Reformation."

Sisko searched for meaning in her words. "Can you enlighten me on the phrase Bajoran era of Reformation? I have never heard of that term."

"There were some Bajorans," Lee'nija said, "that welcomed the arrival of the Cardassians. My people, a very deeply religious people, were held back for centuries due to our belief structure. Our development, in terms of technology and social evolution, was far behind that of our Cardassian neighbors. I believe that resentment of Cardassian superiority is what drives most of the ill feeling my people have to this very day, in regards of Cardassia. They came in peace, and we doomed it to failure with the dogma of the Vedics."

Odo spoke next. "Excuse me, but you seem to have an interesting way of looking at Bajor's history with the Cardassians. They may have come to your world in peace, but ended up enslaving your entire population."

Lee'nija smiled at Odo's words. "The temper of history, as I am sure you are both well aware of, is generally shaped by those who control the pen and paper. Those who are bitter of our relationship with the Cardassians will point to the bad parts, and there were many. But they will leave out what good came of it."

"And what good would that be?" Sisko asked defiantly.

"For one," she said directly to Sisko, "the attempt to rid Bajor of this silly belief that the aliens who dwell in the wormhole are anything than that. The belief that there are Prophets who guide our way, who dwell inside a Celestial Temple, inside the wormhole, has done nothing but truly enslave us to archaic writings of our primitive ancestors thousands of years ago."

"And yet," Sisko countered, motioning to several Bajoran religious items scattered through out the abode, "you seem quite open to it now."

Lee'nija suppressed a laugh, and then stood up and walked over a painting on one of her walls depicting the discovery of one of the Orbs. She looked up at it, then back to Sisko. "I don't have this painting in my home," then she motioned to the other religious items, "or any of these idols, because I want to. You seem to think I live here, in total isolation on this hill, because I want to. This was my sentence for being one of those who collaborated with the Cardassians."

Odo looked at the religious artifacts, then back to Lee'nija. "Are you telling us that the Bajoran government has, in essence, put you under house arrest?"

She nodded. "When the Cardassians agreed to end the so called occupation, there were secret negotiations held with the provisional government on the fate of some of us who were more involved. Some, like my life-partner, and I, were forced to attend reclamation classes to reaffirm our faith in the Prophets. These items were given to us to reinforce certain aspects of the religion."

"Why not just execute you for the traitors you were?" Sisko said, not affected at all by her story.

"Take a look around," Lee'nija said to Sisko, "what do you see? You see religious trinkets, Emissary; why do you think that is? I'll tell you why. Some of the most important collaborators are sitting, right now, in the Vedic Assembly. They know their hands are covered in the same blood ours are. If they executed us, they'd have to execute at least a quarter of the Assembly."

Sisko shook his head. "If you're telling me that the Vedic Assembly was involved with the occupation, I don't believe you. The facts state otherwise."

"Oh yes, the pen and paper again." Lee'nija stated. "Listen to me; I didn't create the virus killing many of my friends, and most of my family. I did create pathways in the computer net on the Island so that all medical research would be altered, filtered, away from any progress. It was all a part of my penance you might say."

Odo nodded as he began to understand. "So, in essence, the doctors on the Island are unaware that any data they create, using the computers at the facility, is altered. Readings are slightly changed, false data is produced, and no one would really know because the changes are all coming from the same network."

"Precisely," Lee'nija said, "they may have found the cure four or five dozen times, but never knew it."

"I still do not understand why?" Sisko said. "What purpose does it serve now? The occupation, as I still call it, is over. Why not let them find a cure?"

Lee'nija set her tea down on the table that was between her and her two visitors.

"Contrary to Starfleet's beliefs, the so called occupation of yours' was going to come to an end, sooner or later." Lee'nija told them. "Even Dukat knew this to be true. Towards the end, the cost of prolonging it had taken a toll on Cardassia. But it was also taking a toll on those who lived on the island. We knew, very well, that there would be retribution for what we had done to curtail the efforts of the resistance."

"The resistance," Odo said, "is what kept the situation from getting harder on the Bajorans than it could have."

"Do you really believe that?" Lee'nija asked with a slight smile. "All it did was to cause the Cardassian's to use more effort. I truly believe, had there been no resistance, the Reformation, which my people so desperately needed, would have been over in a few years, not decades as it turned out. We have the Resistance to thank for that, and," she pointed at a painting of the Celestial Temple, "them. Our religion is what has retarded our development as a society, and it is what inspired us to resist against the natural progression of universal societal evolution."

"The meek shall fall?" Sisko retorted.

Lee'nija nodded her head. "Yes commander, precisely. History, through-out our galaxy, shows that there is a penalty for stagnation. And one of those causes of stagnation is such belief systems that put artificial limitations on the natural instinct to survive and succeed. Those societies that free themselves from the shackles of beliefs are the ones who progress father, and faster. The Borg, the Romulans, your Federation." Lee'nija motioned to the computer gear that also was quite evident in her home. "Only through technology, and intelligence, can we truly succeed. And nothing is more threatening to a belief system than technology and intelligence."

Sisko shook his head. "I couldn't disagree more." Sisko countered. "I believe that those belief systems, some of them at least, can be the ignition to strive to a higher purpose. But, I am not here to debate galactic matters," Sisko said to her, "I want you to come with us and help us put a stop to the virus that is killing so many innocent Bajorans."

"I won't help you, Emissary" Lee'nija said with a sarcastic tone. "Those of us who were among the leadership of the Island, decided long ago, that our inability to break our people from this stagnation would be our price-to-pay. If millions of us were to die for our resistance to believe in archaic Prophets, then it will be a lesson for future Bajorans to question the wisdom of believing in them as well."

"We will expose you, the provisional government will too." Odo said to her.

She chuckled at Odo. "No they won't," she said to Odo. "The provisional government does nothing more than prop up the very thing I am trying to end; belief. They, and more importantly, their Vedic Assembly puppet-masters, would be more than happy to see us swept a way in this manner. Our deaths help prolong their own shortsighted political careers. They know that millions of deaths will challenge dogma, in time, but they are willing to let it happen because religions, all of them, as their dominance nears collapse, will use every method they can to forestall their eventual end."

"If you believe that to be true," Sisko said to her, "why not expose them now. Wouldn't doing so help you in your cause to break the Bajorans from their belief system?"

Lee'nija smiled. "We are all shortsighted: Even I am."

Odo shook his head, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sisko harrumphed. "I believe I know what she is getting at." Sisko said to Odo. "Think of it Constable. Why are the Bajorans rounding up the inflicted, putting them on an island which will soon have a force field surrounding it to prevent escape?"

Odo thought for a moment, and then he answered. "We already know commander. So that they will all eventually die under the guise of a medical establishment rigged to fail?"

Sisko nodded. "That is part of it," Sisko said to Odo, "but what about her? Why is she not on the Island?"

Odo looked at her, and slowly came to the only conclusion, "Because she doesn't have the virus."

"No," Sisko added, "she has been cured."

-continued


	11. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 11

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 11**

Major Kira entered the large medical laboratory facility on the Island. Moments later she entered the office where Dax and Bashir were still continuing their efforts to find a cure to the virus.

"Good morning Kira," Dax said, sipping on a small cup of coffee. "I thought you were going to the Capital today."

"I was," Kira said to Dax, "but I just had my early morning debrief with DS9. Did you know this is the second day Chief O'brien has given me the briefing; alone. According to him, Commander Sisko has been away from the station on some kind of leave."

"What's so surprising about that?" Dax asked.

"Jadzia," Kira said, "I am the first officer of DS9. I should be there, running the station, when Commander Sisko is away. So, with that in mind, the provisional government is going to lend me a transport vessel; I'm going back to DS9 in three hours, and so are you two. We're done here."

Bashir looked up from the readings on this computer screen. "Major, please, I think we may be on to something."

Kira looked to Dax, "Is he just saying that?" Kira asked.

Dax looked to Bashir, then back to Kira, "He has a strategy he is going to implement with two of the tracer nodes of the A and C receptors. But," Dax said to Kira, "It will take two or three days to generate enough data to decide if we should continue."

Kira shook her head. "Look, Doctor, I'm sorry about Neline, I really am," Kira said to Bashir, "but we have to get back to Deep Space Nine. Besides," Kira continued, "they are going to energize the force field around the Island tomorrow, and we have been asked to leave the Island."

Dax reached down and picked up a data pad from the desk, as she sipped her coffee again. She handed the pad to Kira. "What about this?" Dax asked.

The data pad displayed information about several new measures that were being considered for legislation by the Vedic Assembly and the lower senate of the provisional government of Bajor. One of the items was a draft resolution that all Bajorans be tagged with transponders that would monitor their health. And should, at sometime, a citizen show signs of having the virus, a signal would be sent to orbiting satellites for easy tracking, and eventual transport, to the Island. The item was months off from being deliberated, but the motion had been set.

Kira read the pad. "Huh," Kira said moments later, "I wonder why Minister Jerev didn't mention this?"

"I'll tell you why he didn't tell you," Bashir said to Kira, "because he knows that even you would find such an idea preposterous and offensive. If you read further down you will also note that senate members, and the Vedic Assembly, would be exempt from the tagging program."

Dax looked to Bashir, "The fact that the government body is exempt from such a law is not extraordinary, Julian. Many world governments do the same thing through-out the Federation."

"Yes," Bashir acknowledged softly, "they do. But someday, somewhere, people are going to rise up and say; enough."

Dax continued. "The people of Bajor, according to Jerev, and I believe him to be honest, support the rigorous efforts to track the carriers of this disease. Jerev will use that support to help pass this bill. I think its wrong, but Jerev will have the political will to do it with such high support."

Kira cut in. "And that's why it is wrong." Kira stated flatly.

Both Bashir and Dax gave her looks of surprise.

"Look," Kira said to them, "I fought in the Resistance most of my life. I hated the people, the fat-cats who lived on this Island, soaking up the good life the Cardassians gave them in exchange for information to use against the Resistance. But this program, to tag every Bajoran with a Transponder, crosses the line. Who is to say they couldn't use this Transponder to track other citizens the government has issues with; dissidents. No, this goes too far."

"What are you going to do about it?" Bashir asked.

"Well, first off," Kira replied, "I'm going to get in touch with the Chief and have him contact Commander Sisko. He needs to be made aware of what is happening down here on Bajor."

"Major; I don't think that will be necessary," a deep voice said from the doorway.

Kira, Dax, and Bashir, all looked to the door to see Commander Sisko and Odo standing there, along with an older Bajoran woman; Lee'nija.

Later…

Several transport ships could be seen approaching DS9, as Commander Sisko gazed out his window. There was a signal at the entrance to his office.

"Come," Sisko said softy.

The door to his office opened, on the upper rim of Ops on DS9, and then Kira and Bashir walked in. Sisko turned around in his chair to face them as they came in.

"Commander," Kira said to Sisko, "I just got word from the provisional government that the Island will be closed down, and the people there will be absorbed back into the general population."

"Then I take it," Sisko said to Bashir, "that the antidote has proven to be a success."

Bashir nodded. "Yes sir," Bashir said, "but I can't help thinking about all those who died, nearly two hundred thousand in all, simply because their own traitor leaders like, Lee'nija, signed the death warrants of others out of some misplaced guilt, but also exempted themselves from the gallows."

Sisko nodded in agreement. "Guilt does strange things, Doctor Bashir. Lee'nija, and the other Bajoran traitors like her, felt, ten years ago, guilty for not helping the Cardassians enough. And since they believed their own children, and grand children, would be labeled traitors through out time, they would have rather have paid the ultimate price than to face justice for their acts."

"Neline, and others like her," Bashir pressed, "should not have been the ones who paid that price, Commander. Had she not fainted on that stage we would have never known what her, and those people on that island, were going through, and worse, what was to come." Bashir looked to Kira.

"What do you want me to say, Doctor?" Kira asked. "We were wrong. But our faith.."

Bashir cut her off, "It was that faith, Major, that justified the majority's will to go through with an insane idea. Sure, let the guilty fall on the sword, even their children, and we'll even provide the push. But point the finger at us, the believers, never!"

Sisko aimed his words at Bashir. "Doctor, our own world, Earth, often hid behind religious dogma to ostracize the non- believers, or, to justify the most reprehensible acts in our history, such as the treatment of women, and the enslaving of whole populations. And yet, thankfully, we survived that kind of archaic thought. So will Bajor."

"That was hundreds of years ago, Commander," Bashir replied. "And, as I recall from my history texts, the guilt of the religious leaders who supported those acts was swept under-the-rug, just as the Vedic Assembly will do with this travesty. It's amazing how those who hold themselves to a higher power always seem to get a pass when it comes to justice."

Kira shook her head. "Many people will face justice, Doctor. If it is proven they were part of this shameful plot, they will face a just penalty; I assure you."

Bashir stared right back at her. "That's my point, Major. The evidence is blurry, and some of it has been out right destroyed. And I have the sinking feeling that Lee'nija, and others like her, will be granted some kind of immunity for any more information they might have. On top of that, you have many in your government, and the Vedic Assembly, who were up to the necks in this witch-hunt. It is in everyone's best interest to just forget what happened, and what was going to happen, on that island. The Federation will turn a blind eye, we will go on with our lives; and yet Neline is dead, but at least we have access to the Gamma-Quadrant and that justifies everyone."

"That is enough, Doctor Bashir!" Sisko said loudly.

Bashir looked to Sisko. "Commander," Bashier said, "I just wanted to make my point that…"

Sisko cut him off.

"Doctor Bashir," Sisko said, "I believe it is best we just let it end here. I share some of your concerns about what is to be done about this issue, but its now out of our hands."

"Understood," Bashir said softly, "sir."

The doctor turned and left Sisko's office. Kira turned, but before she could leave Sisko spoke to her.

"He's right," Sisko said to Kira, "sometimes those who claim to be righteous seem to be above the law."

Kira looked to Sisko, and without commenting, she left the commander's office.

Sisko looked down at the baseball on his desk, and then he sat down at his desk. He turned on the monitor on his desk and looked at the long lost alphabet of Omega-334. It was a mystery, and would be a mystery long after Sisko's life had ended. In the grand scheme of things the Island would be forgotten, as were the meanings of the symbols of the alphabet, through the cloud of time. Perhaps if both were remembered, so would any lesson that had been gained by such knowledge. Yet Sisko was confident that somewhere, far beyond the stars he could see, persecution would live to see another day.

The end…

Coming soon…Major Kira adopts a child and finds out there is more to being parent than being a friend.


	12. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 01 re release

**(This is a retelling of story I published here back in 2010. If you want, you can read ahead by going to the earlier issues…but once a week I will re-release the next part of the adventure for those who want to read a new segment once a week…)**

**Star Trek ; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

(this story takes place during the first season DS9)

**Chapter one**

The door to Sisko's office opened and Dax entered, ready to share their lunch time tea. She found Sisko deep in thought staring at an image on his computer screen.

"What's so interesting?" Dax asked as she walked around to view the screen.

"Oh, nothing really old-man," Sisko replied, "just the Alphabet of Omega 334."

Dax nodded as she sipped on her tea, "Oh, yes, the 'lost civilization'". Dax commented.

Sisko pointed at the screen, "Not just lost old-man, an enigma. No one can decipher this alphabet, if it even is an alphabet. Without any comprehension of what these symbols are, they are only a decoration on a museum wall."

Dax sat down, across from Sisko. "Well," Dax allowed, "to create symbols that no one else could comprehend is either an act of brilliance, or, shortsightedness."

Sisko went on. "The Vulcans have tried, the Andorians have tried, heck even the Feringi have tried, but no one can make any sense of it. Today Keiko's class is giving it a try." Sisko said with a smile.

Dax altered and alternative conclusion. "Well, maybe they didn't want their history discovered."

Sisko shook his head. "That doesn't sound to optimistic."

Dax pressed on. "Maybe they knew too much. As they say Benjamin, some things are best left unsaid."

Sisko, suddenly dejected, turned off the computer. "Well, thank you for that uplifting thought. Besides, you're late. We have to get a move on. The concert will be starting in a few minutes."

Dax finished her tea and then she and Sisko headed out of Sisko's office, out past OPS and on toward the Promenade.

-  
A section of the Promenade was roped off for a special concert to be given by a visiting Bajoran Children's choir. Several dozens chairs were arranged, facing the stage, and a crowd of people began to take their seats. A special section was reserved for the crew of DS9. Sisko and Dax joined the others, and Sisko sat next to Kira and noticed that she and **Bashir** are in conversation with K'livani, the female Klingon choir master, who is both very beautiful and exotic.

Sisko smiled at the sight of Bashir fawning over the majestic Klingon woman.

"K'ilivani," Bashir said, "I can't wait for the performance. I actually have all of your works in my possession, and they are really quite remarkable."

The Klingon woman bowed her head. "Thank you Doctor Bashir. I came to Bajor for my love of music, and for my equal love for all children."

Kira took up the conversation. "When I saw the children arrive earlier I could see the respect they hold for you in their eyes, K'ilivani. I think you have brought so much to their lives, and I thank you."

K'ilivani nodded acknowledgement and then headed toward the stage to prepare for the introduction.

"Doctor," Kira said to Bashir, "you can breathe now."

"Whew," Bashir said, "that woman is remarkable."

Kira shook her head.

With that, the lights were lowered and a stream of Bajoran children come on to the stage. There is a light applause. The children, most of who were orphaned during the occupation, take their places on the stage.

Quark watches from the entrance of his Bar. There are no customers inside Quark's, nor are there any people strolling around the Promenade. They are all drawn to the chairs to see the choir perform.

Odo walked up and stood next to Quark.

"What, no business?" Odo asks with a slight smile.

"How can I compete with orphans?" Quark asked Odo, not expecting an answer at all. Nor did one come.

In defeat Quark throws up his hand and took a seat at the back of the rows of chairs.

The choir began its performance. The audience listened intently as the choir combined Bajoran chord structure with Klingon melodies. Sisko closed his eyes and was very impressed with what he heard. He leaned over and whispered into Kira's ear.

"Very nice Major," Sisko said with a smile, "I have never been a fan of Klingon music, but when combined with these Bajoran elements, it makes more melodic sense."

Kira nodded in agreement. "I agree commander. I didn't think she could do it, but K'ilivani, and these children, have created something wonderful."

Several minutes later, one of the young Bajoran girls, no more than nine or ten, moved to the front of the stage and began to sing solo. As she sang, Bashir noticed that the girl was sweating from her forehead. At first he shrugged it off to her nerves. But as the song continued, it is quite clear that she was not well. Seconds later, the young girl collapsed.

The crowd stood in stunned shock as Bashir rushed to the stage.

"What's wrong with her?" K'ivilani asked in horror.

Bashir shook his head in doubt. "I'm not sure," Bashier replied as he felt the girl's pulse and checked her vitals with his medical Tricorder. "I think she has some kind of virus. The maintenance crews are working on the internal Transporter, so I'll have to take her to the infirmary."

Just as Bashir prepared to lift the child, K'ilivani cut him off and lifted the child into her arms. "No Doctor," K'ilivani said to Bashir, "I shall take her to your infirmary."

Bashir nodded in agreement, and showed her the way. As Bashir hurried through the crowd, Sisko and Dax walked along side him. Dax had known the young doctor long enough to know when he was concerned.

"What is it Julian, what's wrong?" Dax asks.

Bashir looked to Dax and Sisko. "The girl's auto-immune system is shutting down. According to the medical scan she's had this virus for some time."

Sisko didn't like the sound of that at all. "How serious is it Doctor Bashir?"

As they reached the infirmary, Bashir let K'ilivani pass him, as she held the strickened girl. K'ilivani followed two of Bashir's assistants into the infirmary.

Bashir paused to consult with Sisko.

"Sir," Bashir said to Sisko, "I can't rule out the possibility yet that this isn't some airborne virus."

Sisko tapped the com-unit on his chest. "Ops, Commander Sisko here. I am ordering a quarantine of Deep Space Nine immediately. No ships are to dock, and no ships are to depart until I give further orders."

"Aye sir," Obrien's voice replied from the unit.

Bashir went into the infirmary, satisfied his concerns had been met.

Dax looked at Sisko as Quark approached.

The Feringi bar own was not happy with what he had just heard. "You can't do this Commander. Every time we have one of these viruses you shut down the station and I lose business."

Sisko didn't care at all about profit levels. But he had to remember that Quark was just one of many merchants who were the life and blood of DS9. "There isn't much I can do Quark. The moment I am confident there is no risk of spreading this, what ever it is, I will lift the quarantine."

The Feringi bar owner shook his head and then went back to his bar.

"Don't let him get to you," Odo said as he walked up to Sisko and Dax. "He understands the risk. He just won't admit it."

Sisko looked back at the infirmary. "I just hope the little girl pulls through this."

Continued…


	13. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 02 re release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 2**

(Our story continues; one hour after the previous events)

Commander Sisko finishing up his station's log.

"…with the news I have just received from Dax, who is monitoring the situation in the infirmary, I have relieved the quarantine. Doctor Bashir is now confident that the virus that has the little girl in its grip is not contagious by airborne means."

Sisko concluded his log and looked up at Quark, who was standing before Sisko's desk.

Quark spoke with a forced smile. "On behalf of the Promenade Merchant's Association, I thank you Commander."

Sisko nodded. "Oh, don't think I did this for you, Quark," Sisko said with his own forced smile, "I did this because the crisis has passed."

"What ever you say Commander, what ever you say." Quark replied sarcastically. The Feringi turned and exited Sisko's office.

Sisko wanted to go to the infirmary to check on the fallen Barjoran child, but he had other responsibilities to attend to.

As Bashir tended to the girl, Dax noticed that Kira stood on the far side of the examination room. The young girl's name was Neline, and although she was gravely ill, Dax was confident Bashir could save her. Bashir let the nurse take over for a moment, and came over to consult with Dax. Kira walked over to hear what Bashir had to say as well.

"How bad is it, Julian?" Dax asked.

Bashir spoke softly. "It's just as I said earlier Jadzia," Bashir said. "The girl's immune system is being attacked by some virus, and although I have stabilized her, I don't think she will live beyond a week, maybe two at the most."

Kira seemed un-effected by Bashir's dire prediction. "Well," Kira said, "I have contacted the Bajoran Medical Minister and he has dispatched a ship to take her back to Bajor for further care."

"What?" Bashir asked. "With all due respect Major Kira, she is my patient. Until I have direct orders from Commander Sisko, she isn't going any where."

Kira did not back down. "She is a Bajoran citizen, Doctor Bashir, and she will be cared for on Bajor."

Bashir did not back down either. "I will repeat myself, Major. Until I have orders from Commander Sisko, she isn't going any where."

The anger in Kira's eyes was very visible. "Then I will get you your orders; Doctor!"

Dax cut in. "What is going on here Kira? Why are you doing this?"

Kira looked at Dax, and for a moment softness came back to her eyes, but then the anger came right back. "I feel sorry for the girl," Kira said, "but she will be well treated. Now if you will excuse me," Kira said as she glared back at Bashir, "I need to see the Commander."

"Then I'm going too," Bashir replied as he prepared to follow Kira.

"You're out of line, Doctor. Tend to your patient." Kira ordered.

"Not until you and I both see Commander Sisko." Bashir fired back

Kira stood her ground, but then headed out of the infirmary. Bashir and Dax followed hot on her heels.

Commander Sisko sat at his desk, while Bashir, Dax and Kira stood across form him. He listened intently to the verbal joust between the Doctor and the Major.

Kira wore her emotions on her sleeve. "This is a Bajoran matter, Doctor. You have no jurisdiction to deny the transfer of this little girl to the custody of Minister Jerev and the Bajoran Science department."

"This is a Federation out post Major," Bashir countered. "And under Federation law I am duty bound to see to the care of my patient."

Kira looked to Sisko. "You can order him to release the child Commander. And I hope you respect Bajor's wishes and do so."

Bashir also looked to Sisko. "I must inform you Commander that I have already contacted the Starfleet Surgeon General for a ruling. Please give me the chance to save this little girl's life until we get a decision. That's all I ask."

Kira shook her head in disagreement. "You can't possibly go along with the Doctor on this matter Commander. This is a matter of Bajoran sovereignty."

Sisko thought for a moment, and then directed his comments at Kira. "Major, I can side with the Doctor, and I will. I'm afraid that until the Starfleet Surgeon General makes a decision, I am powerless to intervene."

"What!" Kira replied, "You and I both know that you're hiding behind formality."

"That's not fair Kira," Dax interjected.

Sisko looked to Dax, then to Kira, "No, she's right Jadzia. But its my call, and I am deciding to play it this way. Major Kira, I don't understand why you are against the child getting care here on Deep Space Nine. Why must she be returned to Bajor so quickly?"

Dax spoke next. "It's almost as if you don't want the child to live, Kira; why?"

Kira calmed down as the accusation from Dax sunk in. "I don't want the girl to die," Kira said, "but unfortunately the Prophets have ordained her, and the others like her, to their destiny."

"What are you talking about? Do you mean she isn't the only one with this virus?" Bashir demanded of Kira.

Kira looked to Bashir, then back to Sisko. "Minister Jerev will arrive with in the hour, Commander. Defy his wishes on this matter, and you will threaten our mutual agreement with the Federation." Kira said, coldly. She turned and left Sisko's office.

Dax shook her head in disappointment. "I have never seen her so resolute Benjamin."

Bashir spoke softly. "What did she mean the girl's illness was ordained by the Prophets?" Bashir asked. He looked back to Sisko. "I need to get down to my patient, sir. Thank you for deciding in my favor."

Sisko replied before Bashir could get out the door. "Doctor," Sisko said with a soft urgency, "if the Minister demands we hand over the child, we will. You have one hour, maybe two, to make this work, or it will be out of my hands."

Bashir nodded in acknowledgement and headed out.

Dax looked to Sisko. "You will really hand the girl over?" Dax asked, conveying a since of disappointment.

"If I have to; yes." Sisko admitted. "I can't let everything we have accomplished fall to the wayside over what is essentially a Bajoran matter."

"Then why give Bashir these two hours?" Dax pressed.

"Because maybe," Sisko said to Dax, "just maybe those two hours could be the difference. Go to the infirmary Old-man, and keep me posted on the good doctor's progress."

Dax headed out of Sisko's office. Sisko watched her wind her way through OPS, and to the turbo-lift. Then he rotated his chair and looked out his window and at the majestic view of the stars in the distance. Somehow he knew the situation would get worse; he was right.

Continued…


	14. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 03 re release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 3**

(When reading this, please remember this story takes place during the early part of season one of DS9)

Dr. Julian Bashir could not keep his eyes off the digital clock display inside of the infirmary. The one hour to two hours Sisko gave him, were running out. A quick message from Odo had alerted him that the Minister's ship was to arrive in mere minutes.

Bashir obviously preferred a more controlled research, but it was clear he wasn't going to get the time he needed. He looked up from the diagnostic computer, and over to the Bajoran girl who was very sick.

Dax assisted Bashir by analyzing the data as well.

"We're not going to be able to do this are we?" Bashir asked Dax.

Dax looked up at the clock as well. "I'm afraid not Julian." Dax replied softly.

"If I only had a day, or two, Jadzia, I know I could break this." Bashir said as he walked over to the little girl.

Neline opened her eyes, and looked up at Bashir. Even though she was very young, she could tell that Bashir felt guilty for not helping her. Before she had been too weak to speak with Bashir, but Bashir's efforts had stabilized her enough for her to make a slight improvement.

"This happened to my mother as well," Neline said with a smile. "Please don't be sad Dr. Bashir. This is the will of the Prophets."

Bashir took her hand in his. "Your mother had this virus before she passed away as well?"

Neline nodded slowly. "Yes, my father has it too. But he lives on the Island. I've been living with my Aunt Jenia for the last year or so. I hope they don't punish her or my dad for letting me live there."

Upon hearing the mention of the Island, Dax stood up and came over to where Neline and Bashir.

"What is the Island?" Dax asked the girl in a friendly tone.

Neline smiled, and then she coughed a little before continuing. "The Island is where people like me go. My father and brother are both there. It will be good to see them."

Bashir and Dax walked away from Neline's bed as one of the nurses tended to her.

Dax, looking confused, spoke in a soft voice to Bashir. "She isn't making that up," Dax said, "I know, I've been a mother before."

Bashir nodded in agreement. "On Earth, centuries ago, they had Leprosy colonies. Sometimes they were on remote islands. Anyone who was inflicted with the disease would be sent there for the protection of the rest of society."

Dax shook her head in disbelief. "Why wouldn't the Bajorans tell the Federation of such a place, and let our science cure these people if they can't?"

"Maybe their afraid it would upset their entry into the Federation. They're probably hoping these people will all die before that happens. By then it could all be swept under the rug." Bashir concluded.

"Why not just cure them?" Dax asked. "I can't believe Kira would go along with this kind of conspiracy. Why would she? Why would anyone condemn these people to death?"

Bashir shook her head. "I am not sure Jadzia. From Neline's words I can only gather that her father left her with his sister, Neline's aunt, trying to hide her from the authorities while he and the son went back to the Island. I wonder what Kira would have to say about that. It would seem as if leaving the Island is against the law."

"We should take this to Sisko." Dax said. "He should know, immediately."

Bashir nodded. "It may not be enough. But I swear to you this," Bashir said to Dax, "I will not let that little girl die. And I will risk my career if I have to. And I will not let Major Kira, or Commander Sisko, stop me."

Commander Sisko's office was becoming very small. Sisko felt the situation with the little girl, an unknown virus, and the Bajoran stonewalling, was starting to spiral out of control

Sisko sat behind his desk. Behind his back, on the larger screen, was the image of Admiral Satav. She was one of the Surgeon General's administrators. In front of Sisko were Dax, Kira, Bashir and the Bajoran Minister of Science; Jerev. He was an elder Bajoran male who, Sisko surmised, was very thoughtful, considering the circumstance of the meeting. The pleasantries were exchanged, and finally Sisko brought the meeting to the point.

"What is the Island, Minister?" Sisko asked directly.

Minster Jerev thought for a moment, then responded. "It is a place that we Bajorans are greatly ashamed of." The guilt was very apparent on Jerev's face.

"I understand." Sisko replied.

Jerev went on. "During the occupation, there were Bajorans who collaborated with the Cardassians. A great deal of these collaborators came from the upper economic classes of Bajor who, for decades, used their power and influence to help quell much of the resistance, and inform on those who were active in it. The Cardassians moved these Bajorans to one of the large Islands off the coast of the southern continent."

"Don't mince words Minister," Kira interjected, "they were traitors."

Jerev nodded. "This fact was not lost on the general population. Near the end of the occupation, which most people saw coming with or with out Federation involvement, the Cardassians increased their exploitation of our resources, and in a bit of irony, they turned on their Bajoran collaborators."

"The Cardassians infected them with a virus." Kira added. "Only those who dwelled on the Island, this Island of traitors, were infected."

Bashir cut in. "That little girl down there in the infirmary was not a collaborator, Major."

Kira nodded, "No, but her parents were. The virus infects the children of these traitors, Doctor. Had her parents not sold their souls, she would be living a normal life."

"Are we all responsible for the sins of our fathers?" Bashir asked pointedly.

Jerev picked up Kira's line of conversation. "The disease is fatal, there is no cure. It can only be passed through common sexual contact, or through the exchange of blood." Jerev stated.

Sisko spoke. "Are there elements of your population, with this disease, which are not on the Island?"

Jerev nodded. "Yes, there are, we estimate, nearly a ten thousand or so. Laws have been passed requiring these Bajoran citizens to turn themselves over, and any infected child, for transport to the Island, so as to halt the spread of this disease."

Admiral Satav spoke from the screen. "This is deplorable information." She said, almost as if she were scolding Jerev. "These people are being persecuted for crimes that are not only unproven, but so are their children who couldn't have possibly been part of any travesty against the Bajoran people."

Kira cut in, "With all due respect, Admiral, the only way they could have gotten the disease is if they lived on he Island, fattened with all the food and wealth they were accustomed to, and protected by the Cardassians for their traitor driven acts."

Sisko cut in. "Major, if I were a Bajoran citizen living in the house next to yours, and you found out that I had this disease; what would you do?"

Kira looked to Sisko. "I would turn you into the authorities. The danger of the disease is real Commander."

Sisko nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt that it is. But there also seems to be a belief that those who get this disease are doing so not only for their acts during the occupation, but also due to the will of the Prophets. So, there is a minority population you have problems with, due to their conspiring with the Cardassians, and it is being wiped out and the reason no one really seems to want to stop it is because it is their destiny to die; their punishment. That isn't right."

Jerev could see where the conversation was headed. "Commander, Admiral Satav, these people are not being herded on the Island like animals. They are well cared for, and our doctors on the island are trying to find a cure."

Admiral Satav nodded in agreement. "That may well be the case, Minister. But who is making sure that their efforts are not clouded by the majority's perception that this virus is the act of the wormhole aliens."

"You mean the Prophets." Kira corrected her.

The tension in Sisko's office ramped up after Kira's pointed observation.

Sisko, attempting to bring the conversation back from the brink, spoke. "May I make a suggestion?" Sisko said to them all. "I suggest we send Doctor Bashir, acting as the child's physician, and also protecting the Federation's interest in this matter, back to Bajor, and on to this island as an observer."

Jerev nodded hesitantly. "This is agreeable, Commander Sisko, as long as we are all in understanding that his report, which ever way it goes, is not binding on my government in any way."

Sisko turned back toward to the screen to face Admiral Satav. "What about that Admiral?"

The Vulcan Admiral thought for a moment and the she agreed. "This is an acceptable mediation," Satav stated, "I would agree to such an arrangement as well provided that Doctor Bashir is given full access to the Island and it's medical procedures, so as to qualify the statement that all is being done to save these people."

"Excuse me," Kira stated obviously to Sisko, "isn't this borderline interference and in direct violation of your so called Prime Directive?"

Sisko met her glance with his. "We are all dancing on the edge of the abyss here, Major Kira. Too much effort has gone on between our two governments to allow this doubting of each other's intent to make this situation even worse than it is now."

Kira nodded in agreement. Then she looked to Jerev. "Very well, but I would like to accompany Doctor Bashir down to Bajor to protect Bajor's interest in this matter. And I would like Lt. Dax to come as a moderating influence."

"Do you trust her to be impartial?" Jerev asked as he looked over at Dax.

Kira looked at Dax, and nodded in the affirmative. "Yes I do," Kira said to Dax, "yes I do." She repeated, looking then to Jerev.

"Very well," Sisko said as he stood up. "Doctor, go ahead and prepare your patient to be transferred to the Minister's ship."

"Yes, sir," Bashir replied, and then the young doctor looked to Minister Jerev. "Minister Jerev, I can tell you really care about Neline's condition, so please do not take away from this that I doubt your intentions. But I have seen politics interfere with the practicing of medicine before, and usually what is good for patient is hardly considered a deciding factor."

"Thank you Doctor Bashir, "Jerev said as he shook hands with Bashir. "I trust you will come to the right conclusions."

Sisko watched at the others filed out of his office, all of them heading to Bajor to bring the matter, to what would be, a good conclusion.

The door to his office closed, and Sisko prepared to sit behind his desk to attend to some administrative work, when he saw that Admiral Satav was still on the screen.

"Commander, if I may make a couple suggestions." Satav said.

"Please, go ahead." Sisko replied.

"I just read about your unique situation on Deep Space Nine only an hour ago. Until now I had no need to." Satav said. "But logic suggests that your, how should I put this, your connection to the Bajoran people is not how I would describe as ordinary."

"That is very true, Admiral." Sisko replied.

"As a Starfleet officer, and as a religious icon," Satav stated, "your actions on any matter pertinent to Bajor will always seem to blur the line, no matter what actions you take."

Sisko nodded as he spoke. "I am well aware of that."

Satav pressed on. "That is good to know since our own Federation past is replete with actions by Starfleet officers that not only blur this line, but cross it most definitely. The massacre at Onessa-7 being one, and the incident at Andrews Colony a century ago, being the other, are the most obvious in relation to this situation."

Sisko smiled, as he did when he was trying to make a point with those who found issue with his unique duty to Starfleet, and his growing importance to Bajor. "Admiral, I understand that delicate balance. There are those in Starfleet who have made their case that I should resign my post, due to the closeness I have with the Bajorans. But, right now, at this time, I believe I am in the perfect position to act in each of these roles, for the greater cause of both."

Satav did not bat an eye brow. "That brings me to my second point; commander. You're primary duty on Deep Space Nine is to prepare Bajor for eventual inclusion in the Federation. These kinds of unforeseen events are only going to make that task more difficult."

Sisko did not like the implication of her statement. "Admiral, as you just said, this was an unforeseen event. And, if you look at our progress, in the short time we have been here, you will see we are progressing."

"Perhaps, Commander," Satav replied, "but recent outspoken elements of the Bajoran Vedek assembly, chiefly those comments made by Vedek Winn, might make one wonder if this progress faces turmoil in the near future. Bajor's admission into the Federation is, according to my contacts in the Federation, far from certain. You might take this into consideration in your dealings with the Bajorans." Satav nodded quickly, and then the communication ended.

-continued…


	15. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 04 re release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine**  
**Blood Island**

**Chapter 4**

Bashir accompanied Neline to Minister Jerev's transport vessel. He saw to it that the medical equipment the Bajorans brought along with them was sufficient to keep her stabilized until they arrived on the Island. Confident that it was, Bashir was about to return to the infirmary to pack a few last items to take along with him. As he turned to leave, Neline reached up and tugged at his arm.

"I'm glad you're coming," Neline smiled. "I want you to see that the will of the Prophets guide my life, my Pagh. There is no better path than the one they have chosen."

Bashir smiled, it was he could really do. "Get some rest now." He told her.

The young girl closed her eyes, and Bashir headed off to the infirmary.

* * *

Quark stood at his bar and crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it on the ground. Odo, who had come into his bar on his routine rounds, and on official business, walked over to the bar.

"Don't you have trash receptors?" Odo asked, in his usual gruff voice.

"Yes, constable, I do." Quark replied, pointing at the trash receptor as he did.

Odo nodded. "I see, well, looks like you were aiming way off target." Odo said as he motioned at the piece of paper on the ground.

"That is why I have hired help," Quark replied. "It's beneath me to pick up after my own mess."

Odo gave Quark a sarcastic look, "I see," Odo replied.

At that moment there was a large cheer from the crowed at the Dabo table.

"Excuse me," Quark said to Odo, "I better get over there and tell the Dabogirls to raise the top of her outfits, and show more flesh, so I can get some of those winnings back."

Odo watched as Quark scurried over to scold the Dabogirls. With Quark gone, Odo slipped around the bar to pick up the discarded piece of paper. Odo read the writings on the paper and realized what it was. It was a proposed gambling line, and the predicted odds, of the little Bajoran girl living or dieing from her illness.

Odo looked over to Quark who was yelling at the women to show more of their breasts to the customers, so as to divert their attention from their gambling. Odo thought a little more highly of the Feringi, who clearly had decided not to stoop so low as to allow gambling on the little girl's outcome. Quark caught Odo's glance, and saw him holding the paper. Odo nodded at Quark. Quark nodded back, and then went on yelling at the Dabogirls. Odo ripped the paper to shreds, and deposited the scraps into the trash receptor on the way out. He also decided not to press the issue as to why he really came to the bar; to give Quark a citation for violating the noise levels of the Promenade. Odo would let it slide; for now.

* * *

Bashir had packed his last few items and prepared to head back to the transport when all of a suddenly Miles O'brien entered the infirmary.

"Hello Doctor, I'm glad I found you before you left." Miles said with a warm smile.

Bashir smiled back. "Hello Chief O'brien, I was just about to leave. Can I help you?"

O'brien reached out and removed one of the pips from Bashir's collar, and replaced it with another. Bashir just watched in stun silence.

"What is this?" Bashir asked.

"Well," O'brien replied, "Commander Sisko asked me to give you an insurance policy, just in case. It's a transponder, this way we can track you no matter where you are on Bajor."

"Nothing is going to happen," Bashir replied as he tried to remove the new pip. O'brien reached out and stopped him.

"All the same sir," O'brien pressed, "you are Starfleet. And the commander, and I, will not accept no for an answer."

"What about Jadzia and the Major?" Bashir asked.

"The Major almost took my head off for even suggesting it," O'brien said with a smile. "But Jadzia said yes after Sisko twisted her arms."

O'brien reached up and straightened up Bashir's collar.

"Just try and stay out of trouble." O'brien added.

"I'll do my best." Bashir added with a wry smile.

* * *

Hours later...

Minister Jerev's ship dove through the clouds of Bajor, and soon banked out of them. Bashir, who sat with Neline and Kira in the aft compartment, looked out the windows and was impressed with the beauty of the Bajorn ocean. In the distance he could see a large land mass.

"The Island, I presume?" Bashir asked out loud.

Kira, who was not impressed with the scenery, and more specifically the Island, didn't even bother to look out the window toward their eventual destination.

"Yes Doctor," Kira replied, with a tone of irritation, "that is the Island."

Neline, who was still laying in a special med bed, opened her eyes at the sound of Kira's voice.

"The Island," Neline said with a small burst of energy, considering her condition. "Is it true? Are we there? Now I can see my daddy!"

She tried to sit up but Bashir walked over to her to calm her down.

"Now you listen here," Bashir said to Neline, "you need to keep your strength up. I'm sure we will see your father soon enough." Bashir said, as he looked over at Kira.

Kira's look on her face conveyed that of someone who had little interest of meeting the girl's father, who was most likely a traitor of some kind in Kira's eyes.

The ship made its final bank and soon prepared to land. Dax sat with Minister Jerev, and the pilot of the Transport, in the command compartment.

"Why such the long approach pattern?" Dax asked Jerev. She also noticed a large construct that appeared to be some kind of generator. "And what is that building?"

Minister Jerev looked to her. "The Bajoran Infrastructure Department is building a shield generator, and today they were to practice field levels on this part of the Island."

"Why is there such a need for a shield generator?" Dax inquired.

"Security precautions, I admit." Jerev replied. "I won't lie to you Lt. Dax. The Bajoran Science community is very worried that someday, in the near future perhaps, this virus may mutate to an airborne variety. Such an evolutionary adaptation could jeopardize the entire population of Bajor. We can not allow that."

Dax nodded in agreement. "I would agree that is a possible threat. But Minister, why hasn't Bajor asked for outside help on this matter before? Unless Neline had become ill on Deep Space Nine, all of this would still be a secret even now."

"I think you know why." Jerev replied. "We knew the external pressure that would come had we taken this to the Federation. Your Admiral Satav's attitude was like that of an adult talking to the punished child. This virus is not only attacking the body of the Bajoran people, but it is also attacking our very souls. My people must come to terms with this in our own way."

"The Federation would never allow Bajor to become a member under circumstances like this. So why not let us help now so that your inclusion in the Federation is less doubtful."

Jerev smiled. "I have great respect for the Federation, I really do. Your assistance with ending the Cardassian Occupation will always be a special connection between us."

Dax was about to respond, but Jerev held up his hand to hold her off, and then continued.

"I have read much of the Federation's past. And even you must admit that there are matters that only an indigenous population can really find answers to. Some of the issues you, your commander, and the admiral have raised, I share. But we must deal with them in our own way with out the mighty Federation showing us the way."

"We're talking about innocent lives." Dax pressed. "Even you can't be blind to that."

The Transport vessel settled down on the large landing platform. In the distance a large city could be seen. It was modern in more ways than even the capital of the planet, Dax deduced.

Bashir watched as several attendants came aboard and prepared to take Neline off the vessel and to the medical compound. Satisfied they were sufficient, Bashir waved goodbye Neline for the time being. The attendants took her away.

Dax came back and joined Bashir and Kira, as they too, prepared to leave the vessel.

"This Island is about as modern as anything I have seen on Bajor." Dax told Kira.

Kira seemed unimpressed. "It should, Jadzia. It was the den of the traitors. It was paved with the blood of the rest of the planet. In the resistance we had a name for this Island. We called it Blood Island."

Kira stormed past Dax, and headed for the exit.

Bashir and Dax exchanged worried glances.

Continued-


	16. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 05 re release

Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island

**Chapter 5**

The medical complexes on the Island were vast. Adjacent to the medical complexes were the numerous housing structures where the citizens, all inflicted with the virus, lived. Bashir, Dax, Kira and Jerev sat in a small shuttle that flew over the modern city that flourished on the Island below.

"No one could deny you are putting a lot of investment in to the comfort, and lives, of these people." Bashir said to Jerev. "Perhaps I was out of line earlier."

"With all due respect to Minister Jerev," Kira said to Bashir, "most of these buildings were built by Bajoran slave labor, under the watchful eye of Dukat's henchmen and Bajoran collaborators.."

Jerev nodded. "Kira is right," Jerev said, "but regardless of why they were built Major, they are providing homes for these people."

"Whatever you say, Minister Jerev." Kira said with a forced smile.

Dax looked down upon a grass field that they were flying over. There was a large gathered crowed observing some kind of sporting event with what appeared to be younger children.

"I notice that there are a lot of children, younger children, who have the disease." Dax said. "Neline seems to be the oldest child I have seen who has the virus, and she is nine years old."

Jerev nodded. "As I told Commander Sisko, even as recent as ten or so years ago, after nearly thirty years of the occupation, it was becoming apparent the occupation wouldn't last forever. We suspect that it was around that time the Cardassians began to put the virus into the food supplies and water here on the Island, where most of the collaborating Bajoran population lived."

Bashir picked up Dax's line of questioning. "So when did the first victims start showing any signs of having the virus?"

"Nearly three years ago. It took that long for the virus to start showing its effects." Jerev said.

"Excuse me Minister," Bashir said, "a seven year gestation period can happen, but it is very rare, especially in a closed population such as the one on this Island."

"Julian, what are you trying to say? It was triggered?" Dax asked.

Bashir looked out the windows and saw that the shuttle was returning to the medical complex, the tour was soon to end. "I'm not sure Jadzia, and I won't be until I read some of the data they have. But the more I think about it, the more I think this virus was created with much forethought. And, if I am correct, who ever created it had a very detailed understanding of Bajoran DNA."

"Or just maybe," Kira said to Bashir, "there are forces at work that are more powerful than Cardassian and Federation scientists."

They all knew what Kira meant by that subtle, yet straight forward statement.

* * *

The shuttle landed at the large medical complex. The passengers stepped off of the shuttle and headed towards the main medical complex. Another male Bajoran, and a younger Bajoran female, came out of the complex and headed toward them. They stopped to greet Jerev and the others. One of them was an older Bajoran, just like Jerev, who had a name badge that read Gyem. The female had a name badge as well, her name was Anthier.

Jerev spoke to Kira, Bashir and Dax. "Let me introduce you to the Islands senior administer, Doctor Gyem. He is, with out doubt, one of our foremost leading scientists."

Gyem bowed his head.

"And this beautiful young woman Doctor Anthier," Jerev said with a smile, "not only is she Gyem's chief assistant, she also happens to be my daughter."

Anthier shook her head. "Oh father," Anthier said, "do you always have to state that to everyone?"

Jerev smiled at his daughter. "Well, what kind of father would I be if I didn't show pride in my own daughter?"

Kira, and Dax, could tell that Bashir was quite taken with the beautiful Bajoran doctor.

Gyem, looked to the guest, and then spoke. "Let me show you our medical center. We are quite proud of what we have accomplished here."

The others followed Gyem towards the complex. Dax walked to the side of Bashir and leaned closer to him.

"Don't get distracted, Julian." Dax said with a twinkle in her eyes as Bashir saw that she had caught him admiring Anthier, who walked just ahead of him.

Bashir nodded.

They entered the large medical complex.

* * *

**Meanwhile, aboard Deep Space Nine.**

Chief O'brien and Odo sat inside of Odo's office at security headquarters. The door opened and Commander Sisko walked into the office.

"I got your message," Sisko told them both. "What's wrong?"

Odo looked up at Sisko. "After the tour of the Island, they went inside the main medical complex."

Sisko nodded. "Well, with any luck, we will know soon if the effort there is real, or just a facade."

O'brien shook his head. "Sir," O'brien said, "we've lost track of them."

Sisko did not like the sound of that at all. "You've lost contact; how is that possible?"

"Some kind of dampening field," Odo replied. "They don't want anyone looking inside that place unexpectedly."

"Great," Sisko said softly, "just great."

* * *

Bashir and Dax, after completing the tour, headed straight for Neline's hospital room. The main hospital complex was the largest building in the medical compound. Bashir had never seen anything like. The medical staff was quite large, and the current patient population was nearly six thousand. The hospital was for those who had the more serious symptoms, and who faced death.

Bashir and Dax walked through one of the many corridors, while on their way to see Neline. Bashir was speaking with Anthier while Dax spoke with Gyem.

Bashir looked to Anthier. "So you're telling me," Bashir said, "that once the symptoms reach the critical stage, like Neline's, death comes in a couple of weeks, if not days?"

Gyem nodded in the affirmative.

Bashir continued; "But before that happens, the Island population lives with-in the various housing complexes we saw on the tour of the city, and when they start showing the serious symptoms they are finally sent here, to the hospital; to die."

Anthier nodded. "Yes, a very general description, but yes," the Bajoran female replied. "This disease is insidious Doctor Bashir. I might add that it is quite possible that someone could have the virus, not even know, contaminate others, and die weeks after the symptoms arise. That is why the Bajoran government wants to know the whereabouts of all those contaminated."

Gyem looked to Bashir, "Had Neline not been hidden from us, we may have been able to stabilize her condition with medicines that may have extended her life far longer. But sadly, due to her father's shortsightedness, she will die; quite soon."

Bashir was going to respond, but Dax beat him to it. "Doctor Gyem," Dax said, "I don't understand why someone would knowingly evade coming to the Island, especially knowing the deadly conditions it can manifest."

Gyem thought for a moment. "I won't deny there is a growing stigma in Bajoran culture about coming here to the Island. Many of the adults don't believe it is fare to put their infected children on this Island, just to spend their last years waiting to die."

"And let me guess," Bashir said coldly, "since its all by the will of the Prophets, well then to hell with any dissention."

Anger came to the face of Gyem, and his words. "Please refrain from attacking our belief system Doctor Bashir. They have served us well for thousands of years."

Bashir came right back at Gyem, "What is the penalty for hiding a child inflicted with this virus in the general public, off the island?" Bashir asked.

Anthier, wanting to disolve the tension, answered for Gyem. "The child will not be punished, of course. But the father, and his sister, Neline's aunt, purposely lied about her not having the disease. The aunt took her in, and had she not joined the choir, and gotten sick up on Deep Space Nine, she may have contaminated many more in the process. Their case will be decided in a court set-up for such violation of the law."

Bashir shook his head. "You have told us the only way some one can get the virus is by birth, or the exchange of bodily fluids. I don't believe Neline is engaging in such behavior."

"True," Gyem said, "but what if she had been injured, and blood from her wound came into contact with someone not infected."

Dax shook her head, "What are the chances of that really happening?"

"Enough that we have decided to send those people here." Gyem said. "And then, once they are here, we treat them and try to find a cure."

Before Bashir could press the issue, they arrived at the door to Neline's hospital room. A Bajoran security officer waited outside the door.

Anthier spoke to one of them. "Is her father still visiting?" she asked.

The guard replied. "Yes Doctor, he is. We gave him extra time to visit. But pretty soon we will be taking him for processing over at the holding camp."

Bashir didn't like the sound of that at all. "Excuse me," Bashir said to Gyem, "but Neline doesn't have long to live, according to you. Couldn't he be given an exemption for punishment for now?"

"Do not be worried, Doctor Bashir," Gyem replied. "Once he has been processed at the holding camp, he will be allowed to visit her for two hours a day."

"Why not let him stay with her, day in and day out, until she is gone?" Bashir pressed.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Gyem replied, "but these rules and regulations have been implemented for the safety and well being of not only the patients, but the staff and general population of Bajor."

Bashir looked to Dax who looked gave him an empathic look, but there was nothing they could do.

"I would like to see her now," Bashir said softly.

"Of course, Doctor Bashir." Anthier replied.

The guard pressed a button on the door and then the door slid open. Anthier entered, and the others followed.

- continued


	17. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 06 re-release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 6**

The door to Sisko's office in OPS slid open, and then Odo and Quark entered. Sisko sat behind his desk, holding his baseball. He studied it again, and then placed it back on its stand. He looked up to Odo and Quark who each stood before his desk.

"Please," Sisko said, "sit down."

Odo and Quark sat down. And before Sisko could utter another word, Quark did instead.

"Commander Sisko," Quark said, "if this has anything to do with that illegal shipment of Divarian Frog legs, I already told the constable on the way here that I will take any profits earned from the Frog Legs out of my idiot brother's paycheck and use the monies to fund a new Bajoran orphanage on Bajor."

Sisko looked to Odo.

Odo smirked, and looked at Quark. "The first I heard of that shipment of Frog Legs was on the way here to Ops, Quark." Odo said with his usual gruffness.

The Feringi bar owner realized that he had just volunteered too much information to Sisko and Odo. "Um, could you forget that last statement of mine? It was not taken under oath." Quark asked softly.

Sisko was pleased that Quark had made the error. It was another bargaining chip to use, and right now, Sisko needed all of them.

"I will consider," Sisko said to Quark, "looking the other way, provided you assist me in another matter."

A gleam returned to Quark's eyes. "You mean, I scratch your back and you scratch mine?" Quark asked coyly.

"You could say that," Sisko agreed. "The Constable has informed me that Gul'Dukat left behind a sizable amount of credit at your bar."

Quark nodded. "Yes he did Commander," Quark acknowledged, "and, no, you can not confiscate those funds. The Cardassians may have abandoned the station, but any of them who did so, who still owed me a bar tab for example, is still expected to pay. Likewise, any credit they still have is legally theirs. Gul'Dukat has assured me that he will make sure his men pay, and I agreed to honor their credit."

Sisko nodded. "I have no problem with that arrangement," Sisko said to Quark. "The Cardassians, for the most part, are allowed aboard DS9, with in reason." Sisko said. "And if they want to frequent your bar, I can not stop them."

"Then why bring up Dukat's credit at all?" Quark asked, getting straight to the point.

Sisko cut to the point as well. "I want to know all there is to know about this virus that has inflicted so many Bajorans."

Quark smiled, "Commander, we both know why," Quark said with a smile, "The will of the Prophets. Listen to me; if a planet of crazy people want to let a bunch of their own crazy people die because they think it is some sort of punishment, well then who are we to interfere? The way I look at it is this; there will be a lot less crazy people than before."

"Well," Sisko said to Quark, "I suppose one could see it that way, but I don't. Now," Sisko continued, "Odo's contacts on Cardassia have told him that it was Dukat who commissioned the science work to create the virus, and then he ordered its use on the population years ago when it was apparent the Occupation was nearing end. I doubt we will ever prove that Dukat gave that order, but what I want is the name of the scientist who created this virus."

"I don't know the name." Quark said defiantly.

"You don't," Odo said to Quark, "but Dukat does."

Quark finally saw where the conversation was heading. "You two want me to hold those funds, those quite sizable funds of Dukat's, until he gives you the name. Now why would I do such a thing like that?"

Odo leered at Quark, "There is the matter of the Divarian Frog legs. If I recall, it is a felony on Divaria to even deal in the Frog Legs. Bajor does have an extradition agreement with the Divarians. If they were to find out you stonewalled Sisko's request to help deal with this virus, they would probably give you to them with out even a hearing. I might add? The penalty for the buying and selling of Divarian Frog legs is life in prison with out parole, and hard labor."

Quark looked worried, but pressed on. "The evidence is all circumstantial, Constable. You would never be able to prove it in court."

Odo's stare became even colder. "Try me."

Quark thought for a moment. Then he looked to Sisko. "I'll see what I can do," Quark said to Sisko. "But I have your assurances this matter about the Frog Legs will be dropped."

Sisko nodded. Quark gave them both one last look, and then headed out of the office. The door closed behind him as he left.

Odo looked to Sisko. "Commander, what if Quark hadn't blurted out the Divarian Frog Leg shipment in the first place?"

Just as Odo asked the question, the wormhole opened up, and then two ships dived into the swirling light show.

"Sometimes," Sisko said to Odo, as well as to the wormhole light show, "it all seems as if there is some kind of plan to the order of the universe."

"I see," Odo said with a watchful eye on the closing wormhole. He stood up and left Sisko alone in the office.

CONTINUED


	18. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 07 re-release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 7**

There was no greater joy for a doctor than to see a patient, especially one who was a child, reunited with a parent. Bashir, Dax, Dr. Anthier and Dr. Gyem entered Neline's hospital room and found the girl, still in bed, holding the hand of her father; Kylth. The young girl, though very ill, was able to smile.

Kylth and Neline both looked to Bashir.

"You must be the Federation doctor who has been caring for my little girl." Kylth said to Bashir.

"Yes, I am." Bashir replied. "I hope to find a cure for her, and all the others, who have been stricken with this virus."

Kylth nodded in understanding. "My wife walks with the Prophets, and should it be their will, so will Neline."

"But you also found it necessary to keep her from this island." Dax said to Kylth. "Why?"

There was an exchange of glanced between Kylth and Dr. Gyem.

"I was wrong about that," Kylth said. "And because of that decision, Neline's condition is getting worse."

"Well," Gyem said, "let us not get into that again, shall we?" Gyem looked to Bashir. "Now that she is with us, Neline will receive the best care we can offer her."

After making sure that Neline was in good care, Bashir, and the others, left Neline alone with her father.

"We hope," Anthier said to Bashir, "by seeing her, with her father, you can see that we are not the cold administrators you have made us out to be."

Bashir nodded in agreement. "I never said you were," Bashir said to her. "But she's here now, and so are we. I would like to see the labs that you have working on the virus. I graduated second in my class at the Academy, and hopefully I can be of service before," Bashir looked back at Neline's room, "before its too late."

"Of course Doctor," Gyem said with a knowing smile. "We will take you there now."

**Deep Space Nine**

Sisko sat behind his desk and stared at the com screen on his desk. The screen came to life and the cold Cardassian face of Gul Dukat came into view.

"Ah," Dukat said with a very forced smile, "Commander Sisko. With the time difference between Cardassia and Deep Space Nine, I have to think that this conversation is taking place during what should be your sleep cycle; Such a shame."

"Yes," Sisko acknowledged, "it is. Yet, I must point out that I am the one sleeping in the commander's suite. I have you to thank for that."

Dukat nodded at the point. "You are correct," Dukat replied. "Now, if you would excuse me Commander, I have important issues I am dealing with, so can we get to the point of this communication?"

Sisko did as he was asked. "I am aware that you, and many of the Cardassians under command, left sizable accounts at Quark's."

Dukat nodded. "Yes, Quark sent me a message, only an hour or so ago, telling me of your plans to confiscate those funds under some archaic Federation law. I don't have to point out that your Cardassian neighbors would see that as an unwarranted act."

"I'm sorry you see it that way, I really am." Sisko said in a sympathetic tone. "But my hands are tied. However, if I had your assistance on another matter I might be able to change the minds of the Federation officials who are asking about those funds." Sisko had learned the art of poker play years ago. He was using all his efforts to bluff his way through the conversation.

"What matter would that be?" Dukat asked.

Sisko showed Dukat the picture of Neline. "This is a picture of a Bajoran child who has become very sick thanks to a virus that you ordered used on her parents, and other Bajorans who assisted your occupation."

Dukat became stern. "That is a very offensive accusation Commander."

Sisko pressed on. "Listen to me Dukat," Sisko continued, "I don't have time to dance around the facts. You and I both know the proof of your involvement is, no doubt, well covered. All I want is the name of the Cardassian doctor who created the virus. No blame will fall on you, you have my word. I just want to find a way to save this young girl, and others like her, who face certain death just as so many already, have."

Dukat thought for a moment, and then he continued. "Commander, I would suggest you drop this matter. You are dealing in decisions and events that happened years ago. It would be wise not to reopen old wounds."

"I can't afford the time to do that, Dukat," Sisko pressed, "and I don't think you can either." Sisko said, alluding to the credits at Quarks.

The former Cardassian commander of Terek'Nor took a deep breath, and then continued. "Very well, Commander Sisko, I will put you on the right path." And then Dukat leaned closer to the screen, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Moments later Sisko emerged from his office, situated just above Ops. O'brien was at his post and looked up to Sisko. The look on Sisko's face betrayed his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" O'brien asked.

Sisko looked to O'brien. "Chief, I want you to prep a Runabout for launch, immediately. Also, inform Constable Odo to meet me at the launch bay."

O'brien followed his orders and Sisko stepped into the turbolift, on his way to the Runabout.

-continued…

**Don't forget to check in on my new DS9 story…STAR TREK DEEP SPACE NINE: Devina **

**Kira adopts a teenage girl who has problems with associating with people; sound familiar? This story, like Blood Island, takes place during the first season of DS9.**


	19. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 08 re-release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 8**

The Federation Runabout made its approach toward Bajor. O'Brien piloted the craft, as Odo and Sisko sat in the passenger compartment. O'Brien looked back to Sisko. The ship had departed from DS9 several hours earlier, with only O'Brien listed as a passenger. He had promised to bring three generators to Bajor nearly a month earlier for general use, and using that as a reason, he checked out a Runabout. Bringing Commander Sisko, and Constable Odo, was not noted on the ship's manifest.

"Sir, two Bajoran perimeter ships have been launched, and are on an intercept course." O'Brien reported.

Sisko nodded. "Well," Sisko said, "we expected some kind of reception after your so called distress message."

"They should be on us in about five minutes." O'Brien added. "I should be able to mask our readings with radiation overloads, and approach the planet and beam you down near the coordinates, but not as close as we had hoped."

"Just get us down there in one piece." Sisko said.

Odo spoke next. "Won't they be able to detect our beaming down?"

O'Brien nodded, "There's a slight chance, but I learned this little trick some time back. And since I am sending you both down to a remote area of the most southern continent, the magnetic field should mask your Transport signals long enough."

"I don't think the Bajorans are going to be too pleased should they ever find out you were part of a covert mission like this on Bajor." Odo warned Sisko.

Sisko nodded. "Perhaps," Sisko agreed, "but right now I can't worry about that. If we're lucky, this will all play out the way I think it will and they will understand why I had to take such measures."

Odo shook his head. "I don't mind saying that I deplore missions that depend on luck for a positive outcome."

Commander Sisko didn't reply to that bleak statement from Odo because; Odo was right. Sisko directed his next words at O'Brien.

"Chief, once we get down there," Sisko told O'Brien, "you'll have to do some really good acting when those interceptors reach your position."

O'Brien grinned. "I was pretty good in elementary school," O'Brien reported. "This should be a piece of cake."

The Runabout zoomed toward the planet in a chaotic way, and entered the planet's atmosphere. Moments later O'Brien beamed Sisko and Odo down to the planet, into an area with a very concentrated amount of shrubbery and trees. Once he was confident they had made it, O'Brien banked the craft into a more stable position, and then banked up, ever so slightly, and then back into the atmosphere just as the two Bajoran interceptors closed in on the Runabout's position. It was then, after several moments of Oscar caliber acting, his Bajoran 'rescuers' escorted the Runabout to a space-yard for repair.

Sisko and Odo materialized in a very dense area of foliage. Sisko used his Tricorder and scanned the surrounding level.

Odo could tell they were not where they should have been. "How far off are we?" Odo asked.

Sisko pointed through a break in the trees, and at a hill in the distance. "There," Sisko said.

"That is at least a two day hike from here." Odo said.

"Then we better get started." Sisko replied.

Without missing a beat Odo and Sisko started off on their way towards the hill in the distance. Sisko knew their chances were not great, especially since the operation relied totally on information Sisko had obtained from a most interesting resource; Gul'Dukat.

The morning sun of Bajor was still several hours off. There was hardly any noise at all in the Island's medical center as Bashir and Dax worked at one of the computers, crunching their numbers and formulas.

Jadzia Dax looked up from her consol. She and Bashir, and a scattering of Bajoran medical staff, were the only ones still awake at the early hour, making use of the lab equipment and computers. One of the large windows looked out over the ocean that surrounded the island. Dax had always loved to look at sunrises more so than sunsets. It was always a reminder, to her, that a new day of experience was ahead of her. She was about to continue with her research when she looked over at Bashir.

She looked at Bashir's face and could see the determination mixed with growing fatigue.

"Julian," Dax said softly, "you need to get some sleep."

Bashir looked up from his consol, which had various statistics and formulas on it. He looked at her and, oblivious to what she had said, he pointed at the DNA strand on the screen between them. It zoomed in on an area of the strand.

"I'm confident," Bashir said in a soft but determined voice, "that between the A and T base pairing we should see Tandem repeat sequences of a more ordered state, but we don't."

Dax nodded, "You said the same thing about the G and C pair two hours ago; we're going in circles," Dax said to him. "We need rest."

Bashir looked at her with his bloodshot eyes. "The more we rest," Bashir said, "the closer to death Neline is. I'm not going to stop, Jadzia, until Neline, and all the others like her, are safe."

Dax pressed him. "What you're trying to do, finding a cure, can take years, and you know this Julian. You can't expect to just rush in here, and save the little girl with the snap of a finger. Life, trust me, is hardly ever that neat and tidy."

"Well," Bashir responded, "I guess I'm going to have to change your outlook on life." Bashir said as he went back to looking at his screen.

Dax paused for a moment, and then she tried another tactic. "Julian, I didn't want to have to do this, but I am ordering you to rest for a few hours."

He looked up from his post. "You wouldn't dare." He said with defiance in his eyes.

"I can," Dax said right back to him, "and I will. The rest-ops are right over there through those doors. I am ordering you to go in there and rest."

"Don't make me stop, Jadzia." Bashir pleaded. "I really think it has something to do with these base pairings. All I need to do is find the receptor breakdown and I am quite sure there are answers waiting there. All I need is another eight, maybe fourteen hours to follow this lead."

Dax shook her head. "Those tests you are running will take at least three hours on-their-own to filter through. So I want you to stop, go in there, and get some sleep. Don't make me pull rank Julian."

Bashir was about to counter her point when he realized she had been a good friend for the past few days, and he didn't want to lose her support.

"Very well," Bashir said, "I will take a rest. But you need one too. So, as your doctor, I am ordering you to go in there and rest too."

Dax smiled, stood up and joined him. The two headed for the rest-ops area. As they neared the door, Bashir tried to turn around and head back to the computer lab.

"I just had an idea." He pleaded with Dax.

"Sleep," she reminded him, "NOW!" She accented.

Bashir gave up, and they both went to get some much needed rest.

-  
On the other side of the planet, Sisko and Odo neared their destination.

"You're sure the person we are looking for lives in that abode?" Odo asked softly.

Sisko nodded. "Dukat knows that I will take those funds the moment I think he double-crossed me."

Odo pressed the issue. "I must admit, Commander, you are on shady ground. While I support taking Dukat for everything he has, I must point out that what you're doing is borderline extortion."

Sisko nodded. "I completely agree," Sisko said with a smile. "But I don't think the Bajoran officials will see it that way; do you?"

Odo nodded in agreement. "No, I don't suppose they will."

"Very well then," Sisko said to Odo, "let us go meet the Bajoran doctor who created this virus."

-continued-


	20. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 09 re-release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 9**

Commander Sisko knocked again and again on the door of the humble abode that was snuggled in a large alcove of trees and brush. Odo noticed the low hanging vines, and branches. The place was very secluded.

"I guess who ever lives here," Odo said, "doesn't want any visitors."

"Well," Sisko said to Odo, "we're not leaving until we find some answers."

Odo looked to Sisko.

"You've been away from DS9 for nearly three days. Isn't Starfleet Command going to get suspicious?

Sisko shook his head, and then smiled at Odo.

"According to them, and the Bajorans, I took some much needed leave, and headed for the Ajian colony."

"And left your son behind?" Odo pressed, finding a big hole in Sisko's story to Starfleet.

"Nog invited Jake to stay over for the weekend, and I agreed. I left Bajor for some rest and relaxation, or so they think." Sisko said to Odo.

"Aren't you worried about the Dabogirls who visit Rom's at late hours?" Odo asked.

Sisko became worried. Then he calmed him self.

"I wasn't aware that they came there so late." Sisko thought for a moment. "Well, I am sure that Rom will see to it that these visits don't happen while Jake is there."

Odo was about to continue when the door opened slightly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A female's voice asked.

"My name is Benjamin Sisko, and I have come to speak to the owner of this home." Sisko said.

"The Emissary?," the voice asked, "here at my home?"

Sisko nodded. "Can my associate and I come in? We have been hiking our way here for the past couple days, and we're really thirsty and tired."

"Well," the woman replied, "come in if you must."

She opened the door. Sisko and Odo entered the medium sized abode. The woman was in her late sixties, if not older, Sisko noticed.

Sisko looked around the space they were in. It was carpeted, and furniture was typical for Bajoran home décor. He also noticed several religious icons, and more interestingly, a vast amount of computer hardware. Most of it was old, and out dated, and just collecting in dilapidated containers.

The woman poured the two visitors some Bajoran sugar tea and brought it over to them. Sisko took his cup of tea, as did Odo, and they sat down on the comfortable seats.

Sisko smiled at the woman, "Thank you for the tea."

She smiled back at them. "My name is Lee'nija. It is very rare I get any visitors my way, which, as I am sure you can tell, is fine with me. Dukat must have left you detailed instructions."

Sisko became a little apprehensive at the sound of Dukat's name. "I am sorry if my next question offends you, but I must ask it."

"What is it Emissary?" The woman asked.

"Right now, on the other side of Bajor, there is an island." Sisko told her. "The Bajorans on this island, and there are many thousands of them, are all very ill. They are ill from a virus that only recently, with in the past two or three years, has become very virulent. In my investigation I was led to Gul'Dukat, and he informed me that it was you who created this virus. Is that true, and if so, why?"

* * *

**On the Island**

Bashir opened his eyes. Dax was sitting on his bed, looking down at him.

"Are you awake?" Dax asked him.

Bashir rubbed his eyes. "Yes," he replied softly, "let's get back to work." He told her as he began to get up.

She motioned for him to stop. "Julian," Dax said as a tear came down from her left eye, "I just received word that Neline died about an hour ago."

A blank stare came over Bashir's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Dax said to him. "I know you must hate me now for making you take a rest."

Bashir shook his head. "No," he told her. "There's no way I could have saved her had I slept or not." Then a look of anger came into his eyes. "But now, more than ever, I want to find a cure to this disease that kills with out mercy."

* * *

On the other side of the Island, Major Kira took a tour of the newly finished shield generator. She was impressed with the power outputs.

"This is a very impressive generator," Kira said to Minister Jerev. "But I have to ask; if the projections are correct and the virus isn't expected to evolve to an airborne variety, then why such a push to get it done now?"

They came out of the gated area upon a grassy field that over looked the ocean below.

"Oh, it's really just a precaution, Major Kira." Jerev said. "And for all we know, it could evolve more quickly than we think. Once activated, this generator will surround the Island with an energy barrier that will extend ten miles into the ocean in every direction. Any ship, or water craft, or diver, who tries to penetrate the field, will be met with a most power jolt of reality."

"And would anyone trying to leave the Island suffer the same fate?" Kira asked.

Jerev nodded.

Kira stared at Jerev. Alarms were going off inside her mind. There was something more going on than just creating a bubble world for these inflicted people. She also felt worried about the fates of Dax and Bashir.

Continued….


	21. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 10 re-release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**Chapter 10**

Previously…

Sisko and Odo went to Bajor to find the woman who created the virus…they founder at her home…in a secluded area…

_She smiled back at them. "My name is Lee'nija. It is very rare I get any visitors my way, which, as I am sure you can tell, is fine with me. Dukat must have left you detailed instructions."_

_Sisko became a little apprehensive at the sound of Dukat's name. "I am sorry if my next question offends you, but I must ask it."_

_"What is it Emissary?" The woman asked._

_"Right now, on the other side of Bajor, there is an island." Sisko told her. "The Bajorans on this island, and there are many thousands of them, are all very ill. They are ill from a virus that only recently, with in the past two or three years, has become very virulent. In my investigation I was led to Gul'Dukat, and he informed me that it was you who created this virus. Is that true, and if so, why?"_

_Our story continues…_

Sisko's question was direct and to the point. He looked at the older Bajoran woman's face for any gage of her emotion. She sipped on her tea, and then responded.

"Gul'Dukat does have a very interesting personality, don't you think?" Lee'nija said with a wry tone to her voice.

Odo shook his head, "Interesting is hardly the word I would use." Odo said for Sisko.

"I hate to disappoint you, Emissary, and your friend" Lee'nija said, "but I didn't create the virus. But I was the one who designed the medical facility's computer network, years ago, when it was built for the citizens of the island."

"How did that come to be?" Sisko asked.

Lee'nija continued. "I had lived on the island for several years, decades even. If you do your research you'll find that my late life-partner and I were instrumental in creating, and maintaining, the computer system and infrastructure systems on that island. She and I were schooled at the most prestigious technical schools on the island." She motioned to an old holographic picture showing Lee'nija posing with another Bajoran female. "Those were good times."

Sisko did not like her caviler attitude. "The Cardassian occupation of Bajor were hardly good times." Sisko said softly, but with disgust in his voice.

"Please, Emissary," Lee'nija said back to him, "what you now call the Cardassian Occupation I called the Bajoran era of Reformation."

Sisko searched for meaning in her words. "Can you enlighten me on the phrase Bajoran era of Reformation? I have never heard of that term."

"There were some Bajorans," Lee'nija said, "that welcomed the arrival of the Cardassians. My people, a very deeply religious people, were held back for centuries due to our belief structure. Our development, in terms of technology and social evolution, was far behind that of our Cardassian neighbors. I believe that resentment of Cardassian superiority is what drives most of the ill feeling my people have to this very day, in regards of Cardassia. They came in peace, and we doomed it to failure with the dogma of the Vedics."

Odo spoke next. "Excuse me, but you seem to have an interesting way of looking at Bajor's history with the Cardassians. They may have come to your world in peace, but ended up enslaving your entire population."

Lee'nija smiled at Odo's words. "The temper of history, as I am sure you are both well aware of, is generally shaped by those who control the pen and paper. Those who are bitter of our relationship with the Cardassians will point to the bad parts, and there were many. But they will leave out what good came of it."

"And what good would that be?" Sisko asked defiantly.

"For one," she said directly to Sisko, "the attempt to rid Bajor of this silly belief that the aliens who dwell in the wormhole are anything than that. The belief that there are Prophets who guide our way, who dwell inside a Celestial Temple, inside the wormhole, has done nothing but truly enslave us to archaic writings of our primitive ancestors thousands of years ago."

"And yet," Sisko countered, motioning to several Bajoran religious items scattered throughout the abode, "you seem quite open to it now."

Lee'nija suppressed a laugh, and then stood up and walked over a painting on one of her walls depicting the discovery of one of the Orbs. She looked up at it, then back to Sisko. "I don't have this painting in my home," then she motioned to the other religious items, "or any of these idols, because I want to. You seem to think I live here, in total isolation on this hill, because I want to. This was my sentence for being one of those who collaborated with the Cardassians."

Odo looked at the religious artifacts, then back to Lee'nija. "Are you telling us that the Bajoran government has, in essence, put you under house arrest?"

She nodded. "When the Cardassians agreed to end the so called occupation, there were secret negotiations held with the provisional government on the fate of some of us who were more involved. Some, like my life-partner, and I, were forced to attend reclamation classes to reaffirm our faith in the Prophets. These items were given to us to reinforce certain aspects of the religion."

"Why not just execute you for the traitors you were?" Sisko said, not affected at all by her story.

"Take a look around," Lee'nija said to Sisko, "what do you see? You see religious trinkets, Emissary; why do you think that is? I'll tell you why. Some of the most important collaborators are sitting, right now, in the Vedic Assembly. They know their hands are covered in the same blood ours are. If they executed us, they'd have to execute at least a quarter of the Assembly."

Sisko shook his head. "If you're telling me that the Vedic Assembly was involved with the occupation, I don't believe you. The facts state otherwise."

"Oh yes, the pen and paper again." Lee'nija stated. "Listen to me; I didn't create the virus killing many of my friends, and most of my family. I did create pathways in the computer net on the Island so that all medical research would be altered, filtered, away from any progress. It was all a part of my penance you might say."

Odo nodded as he began to understand. "So, in essence, the doctors on the Island are unaware that any data they create, using the computers at the facility, is altered. Readings are slightly changed, false data is produced, and no one would really would know because the changes are all coming from the same network."

"Precisely," Lee'nija said, "they may have found the cure four or five dozen times, but never knew it."

"I still do not understand why?" Sisko said. "What purpose does it serve now? The occupation, as I still call it, is over. Why not let them find a cure?"

Lee'nija set her tea down on the table that was between her and her two visitors.

"Contrary to Starfleet's beliefs, the so called occupation of yours' was going to come to an end, sooner or later." Lee'nija told them. "Even Dukat knew this to be true. Towards the end, the cost of prolonging it had taken a toll on Cardassia. But it was also taking a toll on those who lived on the island. We knew, very well, that there would be retribution for what we had done to curtail the efforts of the resistance."

"The resistance," Odo said, "is what kept the situation from getting harder on the Bajorans than it could have."

"Do you really believe that?" Lee'nija asked with a slight smile. "All it did was to cause the Cardassian's to use more effort. I truly believe, had there been no resistance, the Reformation, which my people so desperately needed, would have been over in a few years, not decades as it turned out. We have the Resistance to thank for that, and," she pointed at a painting of the Celestial Temple, "them. Our religion is what has retarded our development as a society, and it is what inspired us to resist against the natural progression of universal societal evolution."

"The meek shall fall?" Sisko retorted.

Lee'nija nodded her head. "Yes commander, precisely. History, through-out our galaxy, shows that there is a penalty for stagnation. And one of those causes of stagnation is such belief systems that put artificial limitations on the natural instinct to survive and succeed. Those societies that free themselves from the shackles of beliefs are the ones who progress father, and faster. The Borg, the Romulans, your Federation." Lee'nija motioned to the computer gear that also was quite evident in her home. "Only through technology, and intelligence, can we truly succeed. And nothing is more threatening to a belief system than technology and intelligence."

Sisko shook his head. "I couldn't disagree more." Sisko countered. "I believe that those belief systems, some of them at least, can be the ignition to strive to a higher purpose. But, I am not here to debate galactic matters," Sisko said to her, "I want you to come with us and help us put a stop to the virus that is killing so many innocent Bajorans."

"I won't help you, Emissary" Lee'nija said with a sarcastic tone. "Those of us who were among the leadership of the Island, decided long ago, that our inability to break our people from this stagnation would be our price-to-pay. If millions of us were to die for our resistance to believe in archaic Prophets, then it will be a lesson for future Bajorans to question the wisdom of believing in them as well."

"We will expose you, the provisional government will too." Odo said to her.

She chuckled at Odo. "No they won't," she said to Odo. "The provisional government does nothing more than prop up the very thing I am trying to end; belief. They, and more importantly, their Vedic Assembly puppet-masters, would be more than happy to see us swept away in this manner. Our deaths help prolong their own shortsighted political careers. They know that millions of deaths will challenge dogma, in time, but they are willing to let it happen because religions, all of them, as their dominance nears collapse, will use every method they can to forestall their eventual end."

"If you believe that to be true," Sisko said to her, "why not expose them now. Wouldn't doing so help you in your cause to break the Bajorans from their belief system?"

Lee'nija smiled. "We are all shortsighted: Even I am."

Odo shook his head, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sisko harrumphed. "I believe I know what she is getting at." Sisko said to Odo. "Think of it Constable. Why are the Bajorans rounding up the inflicted, putting them on an island which will soon have a force field surrounding it to prevent escape?"

Odo thought for a moment, and then he answered. "We already know commander. So that they will all eventually die under the guise of a medical establishment rigged to fail?"

Sisko nodded. "That is part of it," Sisko said to Odo, "but what about her? Why is she not on the Island?"

Odo looked at her, and slowly came to the only conclusion, "Because she doesn't have the virus."

"No," Sisko added, "she has been cured."

-continued


	22. DS9: Blood Island Chapter 11 re-release

**Star Trek; Deep Space Nine  
Blood Island**

**The Island…**

Major Kira entered the large medical laboratory facility on the Island. Moments later she entered the office where Dax and Bashir were still continuing their efforts to find a cure to the virus.

"Good morning Kira," Dax said, sipping on a small cup of coffee. "I thought you were going to the Capital today."

"I was," Kira said to Dax, "but I just had my early morning debrief with DS9. Did you know this is the second day Chief O'Brien has given me the briefing; alone. According to him, Commander Sisko has been away from the station on some kind of leave."

"What's so surprising about that?" Dax asked.

"Jadzia," Kira said, "I am the first officer of DS9. I should be there, running the station, when Commander Sisko is away. So, with that in mind, the provisional government is going to lend me a transport vessel; I'm going back to DS9 in three hours, and so are you two. We're done here."

Bashir looked up from the readings on this computer screen. "Major, please, I think we may be on to something."

Kira looked to Dax, "Is he just saying that?" Kira asked.

Dax looked to Bashir, then back to Kira, "He has a strategy he is going to implement with two of the tracer nodes of the A and C receptors. But," Dax said to Kira, "It will take two or three days to generate enough data to decide if we should continue."

Kira shook her head. "Look, Doctor, I'm sorry about Neline, I really am," Kira said to Bashir, "but we have to get back to Deep Space Nine. Besides," Kira continued, "they are going to energize the force field around the Island tomorrow, and we have been asked to leave the Island."

Dax reached down and picked up a data pad from the desk, as she sipped her coffee again. She handed the pad to Kira. "What about this?" Dax asked.

The data pad displayed information about several new measures that were being considered for legislation by the Vedic Assembly and the lower senate of the provisional government of Bajor. One of the items was a draft resolution that all Bajorans be tagged with transponders that would monitor their health. And should, at sometime, a citizen show signs of having the virus, a signal would be sent to orbiting satellites for easy tracking, and eventual transport, to the Island. The item was months off from being deliberated, but the motion had been set.

Kira read the pad. "Huh," Kira said moments later, "I wonder why Minister Jerev didn't mention this?"

"I'll tell you why he didn't tell you," Bashir said to Kira, "because he knows that even you would find such an idea preposterous and offensive. If you read further down you will also note that Vedic Assembly members as well as military officers would be exempt from the tagging program."

Dax looked to Bashir, "The fact that the government body is exempt from such a law is not extraordinary, Julian. Many world governments do the same thing through-out the Federation."

"Yes," Bashir acknowledged softly, "they do. But someday, somewhere, people are going to rise up and say; enough. If we are going to have our liberties infringed upon, then so should the ruling class."

Dax continued. "The people of Bajor, according to Jerev, and I believe him to be honest, support the rigorous efforts to track the carriers of this disease. Jerev will use that support to help pass this bill. I think it's wrong, but Jerev will have the political will to do it with such high support."

Kira cut in. "And that's why it is wrong." Kira stated flatly.

Both Bashir and Dax gave her looks of surprise.

"Look," Kira said to them, "I fought in the Resistance most of my life. I hated the people, the fat-cats who lived on this Island, soaking up the good life the Cardassians gave them in exchange for information to use against the Resistance. But this program, to tag every Bajoran with a transponder, crosses the line. Who is to say they couldn't use this Transponder to track other citizens the government has issues with; dissidents. No, this goes too far."

"What are you going to do about it?" Bashir asked.

"Well, first off," Kira replied, "I'm going to get in touch with the Chief and have him contact Commander Sisko. He needs to be made aware of what is happening down here on Bajor."

"Major; I don't think that will be necessary," a deep voice said from the doorway.

Kira, Dax, and Bashir, all looked to the door to see Commander Sisko and Odo standing there, along with an older Bajoran woman; Lee'nija.

"The cat," Sisko said, looking down at Lee'nija, "is out of the bag."

**Later…**

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

Several transport ships could be seen approaching DS9, as Commander Sisko gazed out his window. There was a signal at the entrance to his office.

"Come," Sisko said softy.

The door to his office opened, on the upper rim of Ops on DS9, and then Kira and Bashir walked in. Sisko turned around in his chair to face them as they came in.

"Commander," Kira said to Sisko, "I just got word from the provisional government that the Island will be closed down, and the people there will be absorbed back into the general population."

"Then I take it," Sisko said to Bashir, "that the antidote has proven to be a success."

Bashir nodded. "Yes sir," Bashir said, "but I can't help thinking about all those who died, nearly two hundred thousand in all, simply because their own traitor leaders like, Lee'nija, signed the death warrants of others out of some misplaced guilt, but also exempted themselves from the gallows."

Sisko nodded in agreement. "Guilt does strange things, Doctor Bashir. Lee'nija, and the other Bajoran traitors like her, felt, ten years ago, guilty for not helping the Cardassians enough. And since they believed their own children, and grand children, would be labeled traitors through-out time, they would have rather have paid the ultimate price than to face justice for their acts."

"Neline, and others like her," Bashir pressed, "should not have been the ones who paid that price, Commander. Had she not fainted on that stage we would have never known what her, and those people on that island, were going through, and worse, what was to come." Bashir looked to Kira.

"What do you want me to say, Doctor?" Kira asked. "We were wrong. But our faith.."

Bashir cut her off, "It was that faith, Major, that justified the majority's will to go through with an insane idea. Sure, let the guilty fall on the sword, even their children, and we'll even provide the push. But point the finger at us, the believers, never!"

Sisko aimed his words at Bashir. "Doctor, our own world, Earth, often hid behind religious dogma to ostracize the non- believers, or, to justify the most reprehensible acts in our history, such as the treatment of women, and the enslaving of whole populations. And yet, thankfully, we survived that kind of archaic thought. So will Bajor."

"That was hundreds of years ago, Commander," Bashir replied. "And, as I recall from my history texts, the guilt of the religious leaders who supported those acts was swept under-the-rug, just as the Vedic Assembly will do with this travesty. It's amazing how those who hold themselves to a higher power always seem to get a pass when it comes to justice."

Kira shook her head. "Many people will face justice, Doctor. If it is proven they were part of this shameful plot, they will face a just penalty; I assure you."

Bashir stared right back at her. "That's my point, Major. The evidence is blurry, and some of it has been out right destroyed. And I have the sinking feeling that Lee'nija, and others like her, will be granted some kind of immunity for any more information they might have. On top of that, you have many in your government, and the Vedic Assembly, who were up to the necks in this witch-hunt. It is in everyone's best interest to just forget what happened, and what was going to happen, on that island. The Federation will turn a blind eye, we will go on with our lives; and yet Neline is dead, but at least we have access to the Gamma-Quadrant and that justifies everyone."

"That is enough, Doctor Bashir!" Sisko said loudly.

Bashir looked to Sisko. "Commander," Bashier said, "I just wanted to make my point that…"

Sisko cut him off.

"Doctor Bashir," Sisko said, "I believe it is best we just let it end here. I share some of your concerns about what is to be done about this issue, but it is now out of our hands."

"Understood," Bashir said softly, "sir."

The doctor turned and left Sisko's office. Kira turned, but before she could leave Sisko spoke to her.

"He's right," Sisko said to Kira, "sometimes those who claim to be righteous seem to be above the law."

Kira looked to Sisko, and without commenting, she left the commander's office.

Sisko looked down at the baseball on his desk, and then he sat down at his desk. He turned on the monitor on his desk and looked at the long lost alphabet of Omega-334. It was a mystery, and would be a mystery long after Sisko's life had ended. In the grand scheme of things the Island would be forgotten, as were the meanings of the symbols of the alphabet, through the cloud of time. Perhaps if both were remembered, so would any lesson that had been gained by such knowledge. Yet Sisko was confident that somewhere, far beyond the stars he could see, persecution would live to see another day.

The end…


End file.
